Into The Ocean
by XskyXdancerX
Summary: Bella Swan is a collage student that has just finished her junior year and is spending the summer with her best friend Alice Cullen.Bella is just expecting a quiet summer with a nice family but she doesn't see herself falling in love.B&E All human.lemons
1. Homecoming

**Into the Ocean**

**Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment.**

**Chapter 1**

**Homecoming**

**BPOV**

Class was finally over and I couldn't be more excited. My junior year of college was finally finished I was heading home for the summer. This summer would be different than the other though. Every summer I dreaded going home to the empty house in Forks, Washington that was left to me when my parents died in a tragic car accident my senior year of high school. But not this time. This summer I was sending the break with Alice Cullen and her family. Alice transferred here to Julliard this year and was my roommate. We had instantly become best friends despite our different personalities. She is what I refer to as a 'shop-o-holic' and I am what she calls a 'boring little party pooper'.

I have never met any members of Alice's family before so I would be staying in a house full of strangers but Alice assured me they would love me. The only person from Alice's life I have met is her boyfriend Jasper Hale. I like Jasper but he is really quite which is funny considering Alice's hyper ness.

Alice has two brothers. Emmett, who is already out of college and is getting married to his girlfriend, well now fiancée, Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister. Her other brother, Edward, is just a year older than her but would not be joining us this summer due to extra classes he was taking over the summer. He is starting med school and Alice says he's this huge medicine freak and all he cares about is being a doctor like their father Carlisle. Her mother, Esme, is a house wife and will always be home with us. Alice assures me that this is going to be a fun family time packed summer.

I walked in my room and started packing, knowing Alice would want to leave immediately. Right on cue, the little pixie herself bounced right on into my room.

"Bella! Why aren't you packed yet? I want to leave now!!" Alice whined and playfully smacked my arm. "I guess I'll just have to help you." She sauntered over to my closet and started throwing clothes into two piles. By the time she had finished most of my clothes wear ina huge pile while the other one next to it was minuscule.

"Alice I can't take all those clothes I don't have enough room." I said but she just started to laugh.

"No silly Bella, you are only taking these." She pointed to the little pile and then she turned to my dresser and started to get my underwear as I inspected the pile.

"Alice this in not even enough clothes for a week!" I complained. She laughed again

"Well of course. When we get there we are going shopping! This summer you're are going to start dressing like me!" Alice said looking excited. I grimaced. Alice had very good taste in clothing but she wore designer and Prada where I preferred baggy sweat shirts and ripped up jeans and sweats. But the Cullens where rich so my clothing were just not up to Alice's standards.

"You, me, and Rose will make a day of it. Once we are all settled at the house we will do a wardroom makeover and then we will give you a makeover. This is going to be so much fun!!" Alice streaked.

The next this I knew I was already all packed and Alice was hauling me out the door and into her car. She refused my idea of flying because she though a road trip would be so much more fun. Besides the fact the she couldn't bear to leave her 'baby', yellow Porsche, at school. Her attachment to that car was unnatural. I settled into my seat and prepared for the long ride. I had fully planned on sleeping for a part but I could tell Alice had no intention of letting me do that. She talked at 50 miles a minutes I swear. But that wasn't the only thing going fast. She drove like a manic. Once we had hit the highway ,after going 30 miles over every speed limit, she decided all the people were driving too slow and pumped in up to 110 and swerved in and out all around everybody. I was used to it by now after a whole year of her crazy driving but this was nuts.

"ALICE! Could you please slow down before you get us killed or a cop sees us and you get a ticket for speeding. We will get there soon enough and you said the others wouldn't even be there until later at night." I said in a desperate attempt to save my life.

"Oh Bella, chill out there are no police around at the moment there has been a change in plans. Emmett and Rosalie are already there because they wanted to spend some time with Esme and Carlisle before they left. They were going to spend this summer with us but they are going to France for two years and they are leaving in four days so I want to spend as much time with them as I can. Also I have to call Edward and make him drag his prude gay ass home this summer for a little while at least to just say goodbye to our lovely parents. Now lets crank the tunes." Alice grinned and turned out a mix cd she had just made the other day especially for our trip. All of the sudden I heard The B-52's Love Shack play.

"Wow Alice, you really did go all out in this didn't you?" I grinned knowingly at her.

"you betcha!!" She had way to much enthusiasm for her own good.

…

After about 8 hours in the car of nonstop speeding and amazingly not getting stoped my cops Alice announced we had reached our destination. **(AN.yes I am well aware that it probably takes around 3 days to drive from New York to Washington but hey lets face it, this story isn't too realistic) **Leave it to Alice to take a drive that long and make it seem quick.

We were parked in front of s huge building that I could only describe as a mansion. It was breath taking it was so beautiful. The afternoon sun it the background giving that romantic type look was just the right touch, I always new 4 pm was a good hour. Alice and I got got all of our luggage out of the car, my one suitcase and Alice's 6, and made our way up to the door. Alice leaned over towards the door and stuck out her tongue and ran the door bell. I gave her a questioning look.

"What? My hands are full and I didn't see you doing anything." She teased playfully.

"You are one strange girl." I said laughing as the door opened. There stood a woman probably in her late forties early fifties with long wavy caramel colored hair and twinkling eyes.

"ALICE!!" She yelled and swooped Alice into a big huge making her drop all of her bags.

"Hi mom." Alice sighed. " Mom this is my friend Bella Swan that I told you about. Bella this is my mother, Esme Cullen." She turned towards me.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella, Alice has told us so much about you." Esme smiled at me and hugged me too.

"It's nice to meet you too Esme." Esme helped Alice with her bags and we walked into the gynormous house. Esme led us into the living room were there was a tall thin man with blonde hair and a couple cuddling on the couch.

"Bella that is my husband Carlise." Esme said pointing to the blonde man. He waved to me and said hello. "And this is my son Emmett and his fiancée Rosalie." I looked at the couple on the couch. Alice's brother was huge! Rosalie was breath takingly beautiful; I bet she could put the best super models to shame.

"You must be Alice's friend that she told us so much about. Sup?" Emmet said smiling. Alice told me he was a big goofball. Rosalie stood up off the couch and came over to me and Alice.

"Hi Bella, Alice." She smiled at us. "Lets go upstairs and get you girl situated." She took each of our hands and the three of us lugged my and Alice's stuff up the stairs. The bedrooms were on the third floor. This was going to be a long summer. I was going to be staying in the guest room down the hall but we put my things in her room for now.

"Bella really you should just stay with me in my room, it would be like a sleep over every night." Alice said excitedly

"No thank you Alice on the count that I have already heard you and Jasper going at it once before and I do no care to hear it again." I said teasing her. Rose snickered and Alice pouted.

"Speaking out which, when is Jazz getting here?" Alice asked. I was surprised she didn't already know, she tends to know everything when it come to Jazzy time.

"He call earlier and said he was going to the airport to pick up Edward." Rose said sounding bored.

"Eddie's coming?! Oh my god this is going to be so fun. How did you guys get him to come?" Alice was jumping up and down clamping her little hands together.

"Jasper called him and told him your parents were leaving and besides, Edward hasn't hung out with his best friend Jazzy in years. So he hopped on the soonest flight to Washington. Jasper called right before you guys got here and said they would get here in about an hour." Rose said

After we had gotten me set up in the guest room Alice, Rose, and I was sitting on the floor in Alice's room about what we wanted to do. Then Alice remembered.

"Oooh! Rosie get your bag, we are taking Bella shopping. She is in desperate need of a wardrobe makeover. Then afterwards we are going to play 'Bella Barbie'". Alice was starting to scare me a bit with that huge grin on her face. I did not like the sound of 'Bella Barbie' at all.

"Okay let me get my stuff and I'll meet you guys in the car." Rose was excited now and ran out of that room. This was going to be summer I wouldn't forget for sure. Although when I told Alice I would stay with her, I had no idea I would be getting tortured.

**AN Okay so this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it sucks. Please Review I want to know what you think. I'm going to update again soon today, so that way you can get more of wear the story is going.**

**Thanks, **

**XskyXdancerX**


	2. Shop Till Ya Drop

**Chapter 2**

**Shop Till Ya Drop**

**BPOV**

Alice drove us to the closest mall, and when I saw how small it was I sighed in relief. But my relief was wasted. When you're Alice you don't need tons of stores, you just need a few really good ones where you buy everything in it. She and Rosalie dragged me into the closest designer story the saw, I didn't even bother looking at the name. The clothes were beautiful but they didn't look like the types of things I would wear. When I told this to Alice she just rolled her eyes at me and said we would have to change that. They started loading me with piles of expensive silk clothing and showing me into a dressing room. I started looking through the pile and frowned. "Guys, I am so not wearing any of this stuff, it's not my style, you guys wear it."

They didn't respond, they just pushed their way into my dressing room and started making my try on all the clothing. We spent an hour in that particular store. I told them my favorite colors were blue and purple so they got me a lot of those. I have to admit that I did look sort of nice in some of them. There was this dress that I particularly liked that I personally thought was too small but the girls assured me it was perfect. It was a deep blue color and had sleeves that went to my elbows and had a large scoop neck with a strip of material at the top. **(pictures in my profile)** They got me a pair of Juicy Couture jeans and so other rather expensive clothing. Alice wouldn't let me buy any of my own clothing afraid I would get something under 80.

After 3 hours of clothing shopping for me we had been to 6 stores and had about 10 bags full of new clothes all for me! I couldn't believe them. They didn't even get anything for themselves. But what they did next is what surprised me most. They pulled me into Victoria's Secret.

"Umm guys what are we doing here? I have enough underwear." I was getting really confused.

"Bella I saw your underwear and I think you need better stuff. I mean, you don't even have any thongs and have panty lines showing is not very attractive."

"Well Alice, since I usually wore loose clothing that has never really been a problem." I was getting a little annoyed with her and her shopping.

"Well now it is a problem. Besides while we're hear you can get some nice lingerie and stuff." Alice started to giggle and Rose coughed back a laugh.

"Why would I be needing that?" They exchanged a knowing glance and turned to look at me and both grinned.

"Oh no reason in particular, now lets go." Alice and Rosalie went to hunt down some good stuff and shoved me into yet again another dressing room. To my great embarrassment they threw in two baby dolls. One was purple and tied in the front in one place leaving it mostly open. The other one was blood red and only had little straps holding the back together. They both looked extremely silly on me.

"Alice I look ridiculous. There is no way I'm getting these." I shouted out to her.

"You won't be getting them Bella, I will be getting them for you now come out here and show me." Oh my god! Was she serious? There is no was I was going to walk out of that dressing room in lingerie. When I didn't come out Alice started to get impatient. "Bella get your cute little butt out here now!"

I walked out of the dressing room, my checks turning the same color as the baby doll.

"Damn Bella you look hot!" Rose said and I blushed deeper. "Alice you got grab the other one and all the thongs so we can pay and go home, I miss my Emmy bear." She said faking sadness. I could tell she didn't really want to be here.

Once Alice purchased my underwear we went back to the house where they dragged me up stairs into Alice's room without saying anything to anyone about us being back. They pushed me into the bathroom and told me to shower and wash my hair. What? Did they think I was dirty? What strange friends. When I got out of the shower there was a robe and a black lacey thong for me to put on and that was all. I already had a bad feeling about this. When I walked out I was attacked. Alice pulled me over to her vanity mirror and sat me down. Rose started to dry my hair and started to play with my chocolate curls. She and Alice exchanged a look and Rose nodded. She ran into the bathroom and ran out with a straightener. Oh boy, I'm in for a rough night.

It took Rosalie half an hour to straighten my think mid back length hair but when I saw the end product it was so worth it. My hair was poker straight and silky and I couldn't love it more. I smiled at Rose. Then Alice came over to do my make-up. To my surprise she didn't do much, just some brown eyeliner and mascara with a light layer of purple sparkle eye shadow.

"Okay Bells, hair and make-up is done. Time to put on the new clothes." Alice pointed to her bed wear there was a shirt and jean waiting for me to put on. I picked them up and walk into the bathroom.

**APOV**

We heard screaming coming from my bathroom. Rose and I ran over thinking Bella had tripped or something. "Bella are you okay?" It would be just like Bella to slip and fall.

"Alice are your freakin' crazy?! There is no way I am going to wear this and in front of your family whom I have only just met today. It's so not appropriate. I mean it's practically see through and I can wear a bra because of the low neck line. And these jeans are too low rise, you can see the straps of my thong over the top!" Bella was freaking out over nothing as usual.

"Bella come on out, let us see how you look. The neck line's not that low, I've worn lower." It would be like Rose to say that.

The bathroom door opened just enough for Bella to sick her head out. "Fine I'll come out just to show and then I'm taking it right off because I look ridiculous!" Bella slowly opened the door and as soon as we could fully she her, my jaw dropped and Rose gasped.

"Bella you are a totally BABE!!" I exclaim recovering from my shock. She was right about the shirt being a bit transparent but it fit to her just right and flared out in all the right places. That color purple looked really nice with her skin. "Bella come on, you look go-" I started to say but before I could finish I was interrupted.

**BPOV**

"Bella come on, you look go-" Alice started to say but then we heard someone else.

"Alice, Rose? Are you guys alright? We heard screaming and I came up to check if you were still alive up here." He said. The first thing I noticed about this man was his electric green eyes, they were absolutely gorgeous. And he had the most perfect auburn, almost copper colored, hair in neat but messy disarray.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed and jumped on him in what looked to be a tackle hug which should have knocked him over but he just stood his ground with Alice wrapped around him. He started to laugh, and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Well hello to you too sis, Rose." He said with a nod at Rosalie. Then he turned and noticed me. He just sort of stared and then Alice looked up at him to see what was going on and saw he was looking at me. She stepped away from him and walked over to stand next to Rose as he continued to stare. All I could do was stare back at him. Then all of the sudden I remembered what I was wearing. I started to blush furiously and looked down at my feet. Thankfully, Alice noticed and came to my rescue. She walked over to me and Rose followed and they both put an arm around me.

"Edward, this is my best friend Bella. Bella this is my older brother Edward, the gay doctor." Alice said snickering.

Edward scowled at her. "Alice, I am not gay. Just because you haven't seen me dating in a while doesn't mean I'm gay." He stuck his tongue out at her like a five year old. He turned back to me and smiled crookedly. "It's nice to meet you Bella, Alice has told me all about you." All I could do was nod my head at him, still trying to recover my breath from that smile.

"Alice" Rose whined, "I thought I was your best friend?" She pouted pretending to be hurt. Alice just laughed and Rose smiled then said, "Alice could you come with me for a second I need to talk to you about something." She grabbed Alice's hand and they walked out of the room.

**EPOV**

She was by far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And my sister told her I was gay! I really hate Alice some times. But for right now all I could was stare at the blushing Bella. Rose and Alice left the room, which meant I was a lone with Bella. I suppose I should say something but all I could do was kept staring. Her top looked like it was about to fall off and she wasn't wearing a bra. Not that I was staring at her chest or anything.

"So Edward, you're going to med school in the fall?" Bella asked shyly. I smiled at her and she blushed again, god she was cute.

"Yes. My father's a doctor and ever since I was a little boy I would watch him work and would say I was going to be just like him someday. Someone who enjoyed helping people for a living." I told her. She smiled at me and I could tell she was about to say something when we were interrupted by psycho girl and her side kick model.

**AN. Okay so hopefully it's starting to get more interesting. I know the shopping part is a bit boring. In the next chapter you will find out what alice and rose were talking about don't worry. Please review. **

**Until next time,**

**XskyXdancerX**


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3**

**The Plan**

**APOV**

"What Rose?" I asked her as she dragged my into hers and Emmett's room leaving Bella and my brother alone in mine.

"I think your plan is working. Did you see how he was staring at her? And it was so cute how she blushed. Picking that shirt was genius. I think your right, he hasn't had sex in so long, if ever, that just a bit a cleavage will do it for him. Not that I'm saying he wants to use her for sex but-"

"Jeeze Rose relax, they just met and you are already talking about them jumping into bed together. Trust me Bella's not that kind of girl. But in order for us to get them together we are going to have to teach her how to be seductive. She needs to get his attention somehow and Edward can be real thick headed. It's just gonna take some time. First we have to make sure she falls in love with him before we do anything else. I guess it helps that the first time she met him he was practically drooling though." I laughed remembering the look on his face.

"Well then lets get to it then. The sooner we get them together the sooner we can all relax and have a nice summer." Rose hooked her arm though mine and we skipped back to my room where Bella and Edward were talking about his dream of being a doctor. Oh brother! (no pun indented) He's just gonna put her to sleep with that not get her to sleep with him.

**BPOV**

I was about to tell him how nice his dream to be a doctor was when Alice and Rose came back into the room giggling. Both Edward and I turned to look at them. "What were you two talking about? Figuring out more ways you could possibly torture me?" I asked teasing them.

Alice snorted and Rose giggled and said "Something like that. Come on Bella, tonight you, me and Alice are going to have a sleep over party in my room. Edward can Emmett stay in your room tonight or something or if you don't want him get Jasper to take him. Just make sure he doesn't come to our room tonight." She said turning to Edward.

"Why Rose? You want to do some experimenting before you get tied down to Emmett forever? Don't you know you were supposed to do that in college not after while your happily engaged to my brother?" He teased her. She just smacked his arm playfully and pulled me and Alice away with her. As we were leaving Edward shouted after me "See you later Bella, it was nice talking to you." I think I said maybe three things to the guy tonight but whatever. If he thinks I'm good to talk to I won't spoil his illusion.

As I sat on Rose's bed with her and Alice talking I starting to think about Edward and his perfection. I had just met this guy and he was already all I could think about. At this point I was thinking about his body in particular. He had been wearing a tight black tee shirt that you could very clearly see his well sculpted abs through and accentuated his muscular arms. The boy was built, I can tell that much. I suppose I should have been paying attention to what they were saying to me but imagining Edward shirtless was much more fun. Mmmmm…

"Bella? Earth to Bella! Are you listening?" I heard Alice say.

"Um, I am now. Sorry, just thinking about stuff." I said, my voice drifting off. Rose and Alice glanced at each other.

"Thinking about what kinds of stuff?" Alice asked with a evil grin on her face as if she already knew.

"Actually, I don't think you would want to hear this." I wasn't about to tell my best friend I was just fantasizing about her brother shirtless. She gave me a questioning look and I knew she would make me tell her eventually so why not get it over with now. "I was thinking about Edward." I whispered to her. It was kind of stupid, it's not like he could hear me. Alice and Rose smiled. Well that was not the reaction I expected, I thought she would be repulsed.

"What about Edward. Where you thinking about him naked?" Rose asked excitedly. Leave it to Rose to be blunt. I of course blushed with how close he accusation was.

"NO!" I said quickly, but when she gave me a knowing look I added "Well close. I was imagining him shirtless. Can you blame me? I mean Alice your brother is hot." I don't know what came over me. Is bluntness contagious? Alice and Rose just burst into a fit of giggles and Alice even rolled off the bed and continued a laughing on the floor. Once she finally stopped laughing she got up off the floor and got back on the bed.

"Well does that mean you like him?" She asked although she probably knew the answer. I hadn't thought about it yet but I guess I do like him. As I thought more about it, I realized I liked him quite a bit.

"Ya, I guess I do. But it's pointless, he's clearly out of my league. I would just end up embarrassing myself more than usual. Besides, Alice don't you think this is weird? Me liking your brother?" Because me? Ya I found it kind of weird.

"No I don't think it's weird. In fact, Rose and I have been planning to set you up this summer. Hence the makeover. And relax, he is not out of your league. You'll end up embarrassing yourself more than usual anyways just because Emmett will undoubtedly make fun of you nonstop because that's just what he does." Well I didn't see that coming. They were trying to get me and Edward together? Before I could object I found myself saying something stupid.

"How!" I demanded "How can I get him to like me?" I was practically begging them. Rose laughed and patted my head.

"Wo, slow down there Bella. We will be there helping you every step of the way. You already have the makeover step down, we just need to wait for the right time of the next one." I was beginning to like Rose very much. This is going to be the best summer of my life!

**AN: Okay so there you have it. The start of the plan. The next chapter will have the steps of what Bella needs to do to get Edward to fall in love with her. An suggestions? Put them in your reviews if you have an ideas you want to share.**

**Your help is appreciated,**

**XskyXdancerX**


	4. The Steps of Love

**Chapter 4**

**The Steps of Love**

**EPOV**

I decided that if the girls get to have a slumber us guys will too. But it turned out to be just me and Jasper in him and Alice's room. Emmett, just as stubborn as always wanted to be in his room with Rose do god knows what but since I told him he wasn't allowed in there and he didn't want to join our party I let him have my room. He better not mess up my music collection, because brother or not, I will kill him.

I actually missed our little sleepovers. Jasper and I used to have them quite a bit. Like if Rose was at our house sleeping over with Alice I went to a sleep over with Jasper and vice versa. The girls would tease us about our manly sleepovers. How they stayed up all night giggling and we just watched a movie and fell asleep on different sides of the room. Or at least that's what we lead them to believe. But in reality at your little sleepovers, Jasper and I gossiped like a bunch of old ladies and giggled over crushes just like the girls. But there was no way in hell we would own up to that though.

"So Edward how've you been?" Jaz asked me while we got our sleeping bags ready. That was the one thing we didn't lie about. It was one thing for the girls to sleep in the same bed but we just had too much pride for that.

"Well I was good until tonight until I realized I haven't been living the good life I thought I was." I complained, really wanting to get the story out but I would wait or Jasper to ask me what I was talking about.

"Oh?" He said questioningly.

"Well up until now I thought I had the perfect life, complete and happy. But tonight I realized what was missing and now that I know it, I want it bad, more than just the taste I got." I know it sounded stupid but it's true. I have never been in love before. Sure I have liked people before and girls are usually throwing themselves at me but I've never thought of any of them as more than a friend. But now…

"And what would that be Edward?" Jasper laughed teasing me a bit. But I was being serious and did not appreciate the laughing but I said nothing about it.

"Love, Jasper, love. I've seen you with it and Emmett but I somehow thought that it wasn't for me. But tonight I met an angel and fell in love so hard I can feel the bruises." Wow I'm such a sap, after I said that I realized how stupid it sounded but Jasper seemed to understand. He just nodded.

"I'm assuming you mean Bella?" Jasper asked. I just nodded. "That's understandable. When I first met Bella I immediately thought she would be perfect for you. When I told Alice she seemed to agree. Bella seems like the type of girl you would like, since none of do know your type since you've never dated before." He teased. "Really Edward, it's not healthy to have still never dated anyone buy the time you are 22 let alone still a virgin. Someday all those repressed sexually feelings will get to be too much for you and your head will explode." After he said that I started laughing and he seemed to get it. "You see what I mean, it's already started, and now you always have your head in the gutter."

"I have to get her to fall in love with me man. I just have too…" By then I was deep in thought in a desperate attempt to get Bella to love me, her best friend's brother that she just met.

**BPOV**

"Okay here it is." Alice said slamming down a piece of paper in front of me smiling.

"What is it?" I asked but I realized I didn't need to. I read what she and Rosalie had written on the paper.

_STEPS TO MAKE EDWARD LOVE YOU_

_MAKEOVER!! (with a check next to it)_

_Tease him so he wants more_

_Flirt with him innocently_

_Wait for Alice and Rose's surprise_

_Make new arrangements work to your advantage not his_

_The nest steps will be given to you once you get this far. Keep up the good work Bella! WE LOVE YOU!!_

"Well that would help if I knew what to do." I told them after reading the paper.

"Silly Bella, we will tell you what to do and don't worry, it will work, I know it!" Alice was overly excited and I was getting a bit scared.

"So what do you mean by 'tease him so he wants more' exactly?" I had an idea but by the looks on their faces I think I was way off.

"Ah yes. That. We have a plan for that." Rose said then walked out of the room. When she came back so was holding one of my old long baggy white shirts and a pair of long white soccer type shorts that went down to my knees.

"Why do you want those?" I was confused as to how those clothes were put under the category of 'tease'.

"Well we are going to fix them of course. Rose hand me the shirt, scissors, and the black shoe laces." I didn't like where Alice was going with this. She held the shirt up to me and then cut the bottom half right off so that the shirt ended just a bit below my breasts. Then she cut the neck out, taking a bunch of the material from the shoulder and chest area so there was an opening wide enough to fit the three of us in. Next she cut up the sides of the shirt so that it was no longer a tube but just one unconnected piece of material. Then she cut huge chucks of material out of the sides so with the shirt on it wouldn't cover my sides on the very front and back of me. She poked holes in the sides and laced a shoe lace loosely on each side and tied them in bows. Then she picked up the shorts that were made of a very tine windbreaker type material with lining underneath so they weren't see threw. Alice flipped them inside out and cut the lining out completely. Then she cut the leg parts of the shorts so they were hardly ever there anymore. She shoved the clothes into my arms. "Here go put these on but leave the black thong on underneath." Rose pushed me into the bathroom and they waited for me to change.

I almost died of shock when I put them on. The shirt would not stay up. I had to hold my shoulders a certain way to keep the shirt up. It was laced so loosely that you could see the outer curve of my breasts threw the sides. Then the short, oh god! They didn't ever cover my ass all the way, the bottoms of my checks were hanging out and they rested so low on my hips that you could see my thong. And what you couldn't see of it sticking out you could see to black strings threw the see threw white material **(I have a picture I drew of this in my profile)**. I walked out of the bathroom glaring at them. "If you think I am going to talk to Edward dressed like this you are seriously disturbed. I'm wearing next to nothing!"

"That's the point." Alice giggled. "And besides, we figured you would kill us if we sent you in there in one of those baby dolls. Rose voted for the red one." I didn't see how this was in any way funny. But they kept on laughing.

"Okay Bella, so what you do it you go to Alice's room and say you forgot your clothes in Alice's bathroom, which conveniently you did, so you go and get them. Have you clothes in a pile with your bra and panties on top showing and make sure Edward sees them. Then you say thanks and good night and walk away swinging your hips so he gets a nice view of your ass." I have to admit Rose was a genius, but…

"Okay that's nice, but one problem. That my old plain white bra that has a stain on it and my ripped up 'full butt' underwear. I don't' think that's much of a turn on." I said, not having much faith in their plan or their steps. I wanted to make every piece count.

"Ah yes" Alice said "but fortunately we are way ahead of you. We replaced your undergarments with a matching small red lacey bra and thong. The bra happens to be the right size. It's not healthy to wear bras too small missy. You are a D36 no C36, wear them with pride. They aren't going to be getting smaller anytime soon hon." Alice teased me. "Now go!" she turned me towards the door and gave me a playful slap to the ass.

I got to Alice's room and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and then the door opened and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

**EPOV**

I heard a quiet knock on the door and got up and opened the door. Once I saw her my jaw dropped to the floor and I gasped. Oh yes, what a summer this would be.

**AN: Okay there you have chapter 4. I was going to put more in this one but I thought I would leave you hanging a bit there while I came up with some more ideas and I have to leave for now so ya. I hoped you liked it. Please review.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	5. Cold Showers and Unexpected Roommates

**Chapter 5**

**Cold Showers and Unexpected Roommates**

**AN: From here on things are going to start to heat up. I'm going to make Edward seem a tiny bit like one of those stupid pigs only interested in sex for a while but he will get better. You've got to understand he's got over 20 years worth of built up sexual tension and he's in love for the first time. I also get a bit graphic with the language and the future lemons to come so just a heads up.**

_Previously…_

_**EPOV**_

_I heard a quiet knock on the door and got up and opened the door. Once I saw her my jaw dropped to the floor and I gasped. Oh yes, what a summer this would be._

There she was, my angel standing at the door to my sister's room smiling innocently up at me. But she her being there isn't what surprised me, it was the outfit. I gave her a once over, taking my time letting the erotic view of her sink in. From the small shirt with her breasts practically falling out, down to the almost non-existent shorts I could see her black thong threw. She had perfect abs, and long sculpted legs that begged me to touch. I just stood there staring at this incredibly tempting beauty. She cleared her throat when she had enough of me staring.

"Sorry to bother you two during your boy time, but I left my stuff in the bathroom earlier and I need to get it now before I forget it. Do you mind if I come in?" She smiled up at me again, looking at me from under her eyelashes, her chocolate brown eyes wide.

"Uh, y-ya, that's…that's cool. Come in." I stuttered. God I was such an idiot. There is a beautiful girl standing in front of me asking wearing next to nothing asking to come into the room I'm in and I act like a fool.

"Thanks." Was all she said and she just walked right in, past me. I turned to watch her, or more like watch her luscious ass swing back and forth while she walked. The shorts covered even less in the back than they did in the front. I thought that at any minute I would start drooling and embarrass myself even more in front of Bella. "Hey Jazzy, how's it going?" she asked playfully.

Jasper looked up from the movie and stared at Bella, his mouth hanging open. "Um good I guess." Jasper turned to look at me with a look that said 'Dude what gives?' I just shrugged and turned to see Bella walk into Alice's bathroom. In a few seconds Bella emerged with her clothes in her arms. She had a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a baggy sweatshirt, and…_gulp. _On the top of her pile, sticking out in plain view for me and Jasper to see was an incredibly sexy lacey red bra and thong set. I found myself thinking about Bella only wearing that bra and thong walking around in front of me. There was an uncomfortable pressure in my pants as I felt myself getting hard. _Damn_, this girl could turn me on from me just thinking about her in underwear. She had to get out now before I started rubbing myself all over her.

Bella came over to me and with the arm she didn't have clothes in she gave me a one arm hug, pulling her body right up to mine and gave me a quick peck on the check. "Thanks again Eddie. See you boys later." She said giggling and turned and left the room.

Jasper and I exchanged a look and Jasper started to crack up. "Wow, Edward you really got it bad. I don't think I've ever seen anyone call you Eddie and you let then live to see the next day. And that outfit. Man! She is a babe! This is definitely Alice's doing." All I could do was nod in agreement.

"Jasper can I use your shower?" I asked quietly as my face started to heat up. Jasper burst into a fit of laughing and just nodded. A nice cold shower would fix this 'problem' I had with Bella, or should I say for Bella?

I made sure the water was freezing cold before I got in. My muscles tensed up even more as they tried in a desperate attempt to jump out of my skin to get away from the icy sensation. This cold shower was not helping me one bit, much less do anything for the throbbing Bella had brought on to a certain part of my anatomy. "Fuck it." I muttered to myself and turned on the hot water. There was only one way I could get rid of this erection and the cold shower was not it. I brought my hand down and wrapped it around my hardened member. I slowly began to pump, not wanting to overdo it or risk someone hearing me. But after a few minutes it was too much to handle. I started pumping as fast as I could go while I thrust into my hand at the same time. My panting turned into loud moaning and grunting between the gasps. With one final pump I came harder than I ever had before and let out a sigh not that I was relaxed.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Jasper look at me with his eyebrows raised. _Oh shit, he must have heard me, shit, shit, shit!!_ I thought in a panic. Maybe I was overreacting and he was still laughing about the cold shower comment.

"So" Jasper said slowly, "was that the first time you have masturbated?" He finished sounding amused with a smirk on his face. _Okay so maybe hear did hear me_. I snorted, a little bit offended.

"Jasper just because I don't go around having sex every night, doesn't mean I don't have urges." I replied nonchalantly. Jasper seemed bemused.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Is that the first time you have masturbated _to someone?_" He added. Damn, he had got me. I didn't really want to answer the question but really what could it hurt after he had already heard me?

"Yes." As I said it I could feel my face turning red. So much for not embarrassing myself much today.

"Don't' sweat it dude. We've all done it at one point or another. I masturbate to Alice all the time. God, I remember the first time I did. It was so long ago, sophomore year in high school I believe. But we had already been dating a year and we were starting to get curious and I couldn't take the sexual tension. God, I love that woman. The first time we had sex, we were-"

"Oh god! Please stop! I so do not want to hear this about my sister!" I needed to get away from my freak of a best friend.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS…**

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose attacked me the second I walked back into their room. I of course told them everything that had gone on. They didn't seem the least bit surprised by any of it. That made two of us. I wasn't expecting his reaction. Sure I wasn't wearing much but he didn't stop staring. I think there was a three way tie between how much he stared at my chest, crotch, and face. I liked it best when he would stare 

at my face though. As if the staring wasn't enough, when I was flirting with him by hugging him, I fell how much he liked my outfit on my side. Let me just say from what I felt on my stomach (yes I'm that short compared to him) was quite large, or so it would seem.

As I let my thoughts wander about Edward, or parts of Edward at least, I was vaguely aware the Alice and Rose were planning something and not something good. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well Bella I think it's safe to say you have him hooked. From that reaction, I think we may be farther along than we had planned for tonight. You completed two steps. Not only did you leave him wanting more but you flirted pretty well and don't need our help in that area. So I think it's time for me and Rosie to put our little surprise into action. We were going to wait for a while but it seems Edward isn't going to be as hard as I thought. Well in a sense at least. From what you told us, it sounds like he actually is quite hard." Alice teased and my face turned bright red.

"Well then, what would this surprise be that you're planning?" I wanted to get away from any subjects revolving around Edward's penis. It was bad enough I thought about it.

"Oh Bella, we can't tell you, I t wouldn't be a surprise if we did. You are just going to have to wait and see. But don't worry you don't have to wait too long, I'm going to go start it now." Rose had an evil grin on her face and then she got up and walked out of the room. I didn't like where this was going if Rose was in charge of doing it. No offense to Rose but she scared me a bit sometimes. Just like Alice. I swear, sometimes it's like these intense people are just drawn to each other.

**RPOV**

I walked down the hall towards Edward's room. I was sorry about doing this but it had to be done. I walked into the room without knocking as was my custom. Besides, Emmett wouldn't care. I found him already a sleep on Edward's bed in his boxers, his mouth hanging open and he was drooling. He was probably just having another sex dream about me. I walked over to the bed and shook him.

"Emmett! Emmy baby wake up!" I said to him and he groaned and rolled over.

"Edward go away. I know this is your room but I'm sleeping dude." Wow my fiancée thought I was his brother. That was a bit disturbing. I think I need to fix that. I leaned over towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Emmett if you think I am your brother you might want to think about how gross it is to have sex with your brother. Now snap out of it!" I bit his ear lobe playfully and then straightened up and smacked his ass. He bolted up startled. Once he saw it was me, a wicked grin developed on his face. He was starting to say something but I stopped him. "No Emmett now is not the time. I need you to do something for me. Would you be willing to help in a Bella to get your brother to fall in love with Bella?" I didn't think he would not go along with the idea but I just needed to double check.

"Sounds good Rose. What do you need me to do?" He smiled sweetly at me. God I love this man.

"Okay, well I need to go start filling the tub in Edward's bathroom and leave the door open. Make sure the plug is in the drain nice and tight" when I said this Emmett started to giggle like a little girl. I smacked him in the back of the head. "And get you head out of the gutter. So let the tub fill up but don't turn off the water. Once you hear the water start to over flow don't panic, just lie down on the bed and pretend you're still asleep. The water is going to fill up into Edward's room ruining everything and letting mold stink in. Alice will talk to Jasper and have Edward come to get something from his room once it reaches this point so he can see the damage. Just tell him you were going to take a bath but you fell asleep."

"Okay" he said sounding a bit lost. "But how is this going to get Edward and Bella together?" Wow he really was stupid, how do you not see this?

"Edward won't be able to stay in his room. There is only one room left in the house that has room for him and that would be the guest room. Bella just so happens to be staying in that very same guest room this summer." I saw the realization spill over his face and we both smiled. I knew my work was done. As I left the room I heard the tub turn on.

**BPOV**

As it became later at night, I found myself not caring what this surprise was. Every time I would ask about it they would just reply that they weren't done yet and I would just have to keep waiting. After 3 hours of just waiting I just gave up.

All of the sudden Alice got up and left the room. I looked over at Rosalie and she just smiled sweetly. "And so it all begins." She muttered under her breath. We sat in silence for a few minutes while we waited for Alice.

Alice came bursting through the door all out of breath as if she had just been running up and down the stairs. Rose was about to ask but Alice held up her finger as if to say one minute. She was leaning over with her hands on her knees until she could breathe normally. "Okay, it's done. We should hear it any minute no-" She started to say but was cut off by the sound off a very attractive voice yelling…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM EMMETT?!" Edward yelled. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me towards Edward's room with Rose following. When we got there, we just stood in the door way, looking in shock at Edward's now water logged room.

**EPOV**

MY ROOM WAS UNDER FUCKING WATER! MY STUPID BROTHER IS SUCHA SHIT HEAD! When you turn on the water in the tub you don't go fall asleep while you wait for it to fill. There was so much damage. My carpet would no doubt grow mold, so that had to be ripped up. My luggage that I hadn't unpacked yet was fully drenched and all of my stereo equipment was wet and may not work again. All of my medical papers where soaked and could be read and the wood at the bottom of my desk had been warped so it was unstable and fall over, sending the desk lamp, that was on, smashing to the floor where a fire started spreading up the wall, evading the water. By now everyone was standing outside of my room watching me try to put out the fire and staring at the ruined room.

"Edward I really am sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. I promise I will personally fix your room." Emmett had been apologizing the whole time. I really didn't want to hear anymore.

"Emmett, I already told you I forgive you. It was an accident and I understand that it's fixable, there is just something things that are too far gone to fix that I needed. But let's not worry about that right now. 

At the moment I would just like to go to sleep." I was surprised at how composed I sounded, when I was freaking out in my head.

"Um, Edward I'm not feeling too well so the girls and I are just going to have our sleepover another night, and I'm just going to my room with Jasper. Is it okay if you don't have your boy's night?" Alice asked really sounding sick and sad. I knew how much she enjoyed her sleepovers.

"That's fine Alice, I don't mind." But then something occurred to me. "Wait. Where am I going to sleep then?" My room was uninhabitable, Emmett shared his room with room, Alice with Jasper, and mom and dad had their room. That only left the guest room which I assumed Bella was in.

"Well if you don't mind you can stay in the guest room with Bella until we fix your room." Alice said shyly. Oh shit! I don't think I can handle that, but what other choice do I have? I put on my composed face again.

"That's fine with me, or course that is, if it's okay with Bella?" I said giving her a questioning look.

**BPOV**

"That's fine with me, or course that is, if it's okay with Bella?" Edward said asking me. I woke up out of my astonishment.

"Ya that's fine. I figure if I can handle one crazy Cullen for a full year at school, I can handle another for a couple of weeks. " I said in attempt to sound cool. "See ya, Roomy!" I smiled a huge grin and walked towards the guest room that I now had to share with Edward. Wait, a second. GASP!! THOSE BITCHES!!

**Okay there you have it. Chapter 5. I thought I would give you a little something so you don't get bored. Really who doesn't want to read about Edward in the shower? Ha! Well till next time. Review please and tell me what you think.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	6. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 6**

**Getting to Know You**

_Previously…_

_**BPOV**_

"_Ya that's fine. I figure if I can handle one crazy Cullen for a full year at school, I can handle another for a couple of weeks. "I said in attempt to sound cool. "See ya, Roomy!" I smiled a huge grin and walked towards the guest room that I now had to share with Edward. Wait, a second. GASP!! THOSE BITCHES!!_

* * *

Okay, I can do this. After all it's only for a couple weeks right? Not the whole summer, I couldn't deal with that; I may rape him if that happened. I'm an adult, he's an adult, we can make this work. We are sharing a room, there's nothing wrong with that. It's not like we are horny teenagers or something that are going to dry hump each other at night, although I don't think I would mind if he did. _Oh god! _I really need to stop thinking like that.

But maybe that was the point, to get me like that. I guess the whole point of Alice and Rose ruining his room was to get him with me. What was that last step? Make new arrangements work to my advantage? Was this what they meant? I was going to have to seduce him aren't I? I don't even know how to be seductive!!

**EPOV**

Once I had save my belongings that could be saved and had what I needed in the guest room, or Bella's room (gulp!), I walked into the room to find her sitting on her bed in deep thought. She looked slightly mad, or was it frustrated? Did she not want me hear? I was under the impression she might kind of like me, with the flirting and all. Or maybe that was all just in my head. I cleared my throat to let my presence be known.

"Oh, hey Edward." Bella said smiling tiredly at me. Even though it was slack, she still always had the most beautiful smile. She got up off the bed and walked over to the closet and brought out a sleeping 

bag. "You can take the bed; I don't really mind sleeping on the floor." She was so sweet but I saw through it. No girl likes to sleep on the floor.

"No, Bella, it's okay. This is your room; I'm not going to take your bed while you sleep on the floor. Here, give me the sleeping bag." I reached out for it but she pulled away.

"Edward, it's your house you can sleep on the bed." So she was stubborn? Okay well there was no use in me fighting back. I could just use a weapon of my own. I quickly came up with a plan. Maybe this room arrangement could work to my advantage; this was she will be falling in love with me in no time. Besides, added plus, there was already a bed.

"Well Bella, this is a king sized bed" I paused and looked up at her and smiled before I went on. "I don't see why we both can't sleep in the bed, there is enough room." She gapped at me and dropped the sleeping bag in shock. "I mean, it's not like we are total strangers right? We are friends." She quickly composed herself.

"Ya…friends. I guess we could share it. Ya, you're right. It would be stupid for one of us to sleep on the hard floor when there is enough room for the both of us on that…big, comfy bed." Suddenly a malicious grin appeared on her face. My heart was still jumping from the way she said friends. It sounded like she didn't just want to be friends. But then again maybe I'm just overreacting. If she was gonna play it that way was going to have to think faster.

"Okay so it's late, I'm just going to go to bed now if you don't mind." She just nodded and she climbed back onto the bed and got in, still wearing that ridiculously small outfit. Damn, she was actually going to sleep in that. What was it? Torture Edward day? "Usually just wear my pajama pants to bed, is that okay?" I asked while I took of my shirt and she just stared. She remembered I asked her a question and she nodded. I went over to the bed and got in next to her.

**BPOV**

Oh that evil sexy man! I was right; he has the best chest in the world. His muscles were amazing; I just wanted to lick up and down his abs.

My heart started beating crazily when he pulled back the covers and got in next to me. When he pulled the covers back up over us, his hand lightly brushed over my side. I shivered from his warm touch. If only he would touch me again. But I had a feeling he was trying to get that reaction. Well baby two can play that game. He was on his side facing me so I turned over to me side slowly and making sure my butt ground against his groin. He gasped. "Oh sorry." I said in an innocent voice like all I did was bump him. I yawned and stretched, letting my top almost fully expose my right breast to him. I had left my butt against him just to get a rise out of him. I hadn't expected it so literally. So that was the second time tonight he got hard on me. Not that I minded, but he was probably embarrasses so I said nothing.

We lay there in silence for a few minutes, his 'little problem' (or shall I say big?) was still there, and I was getting a bit uncomfortable with his hard penis touching my ass. I shifted back over to my other side so that we were facing each other. He had his eyes squeezed shut tight, maybe trying to will his erection away. Maybe I should give the boy a break. "Edward, are you still awake?" I asked.

"Yes." He breathed, as if saying words normally was too much of a hassle. He was probably in pain, poor boy.

"I don't know about you but I can't sleep. I'm too wound up and it's only like 11." I was saying in a cut little voice. "Hey I have an idea. Since both of our sleepovers where ruined we can make our own." Now I was trying to sound slightly seductive. "If you want to that is." Edward snapped his eyes open to my sultry tone.

"Ya that's fine. It will give us a chance to get to know each other better." He shifted so we were more comfortably looking at each other. "So you know what I do but I have yet to discover that about you." He said curiously.

"Well as you know I got to Julliard with your sister. I'm a dance major. **(AN: yes I know Bella is supposed to be clumsy but let's face it, this is very OOC)** I have loved to dance since I was little. In fact I have been dancing since I was 3 years old." Man, I haven't talked to anyone about this for a long time.

"SO dance huh? That's cool. What do you dance?" He seemed really interested but the question was, was he really?

"Well since I am training to become a dance teacher I take all forms of dance. Ballet, Pointe, hip-hop, modern, jazz, tap, lyrical, acro, ballroom, salsa, you know, the works." I smiled, he looked impressed.

"Well that certainly is a lot of dance. How do your feet not fall off?" He laughed.

"You learn to suffer for what you love. I really don't think I would have much of a life without my dance." I smiled sweetly; he returned the smile.

"Well what would you say is your favorite form of dance out of all of those?" He wanted to know. I wasn't sure I wanted to say, it was kind of cliché.

"Ballet." I said quietly. He smiled. "Ya, I know I'm the prefect little prima ballerina. The petite, plain girls with no body shape are always the ballerinas." I said a bit annoyed.

"Bella I don't think you can exactly be described as 'no body shape'." He said, his eyes resting on my chest.

"Mr. Cullen you wouldn't happen to be staring at my breasts now would you?" I asked teasingly; I didn't really care if he was. In fact I was elated that I could even get him to look for a second much less full on staring for minutes. He blushed a little and I giggled.

"Well you got me. But I do believe I have made my point." He smiled at me. "You are right about the petite part though, are you sure you eat enough?" He teased. I playfully hit his arm. He retaliated by tickling me. Now we were laughing and fighting like we had been friends forever. I was trying to get away from his perfect tickling figures but he wouldn't stop no matter how much I pleased through my giggles. We were rolling all over the bed. After what seem like forever he finally stopped; we were both out of breath.

Then I realized, throughout the tickle fight he had rolled on top of me. I looked up into his intense gaze and blushed and started to turn away. He leaned his face down to my ear; I could feel his hot breath on my neck, sending more shivers down my spine. Then he whispered so quietly I could barely make it out.

"Do you really believe you're plain? Because the way I see it, you are far more than beautiful." His voice sounded seductive and I could feel my insides melting. We stared into each other's eyes. For once I didn't look away from a gaze that would have made me red faced and embarrassed.

* * *

**AN: there you have it, the beginning part of Bella and Edward's first night as roommates. Don't worry; I will continue this night in the next chapter instead of skipping to the nest day. I won't tell you what they will or won't be doing in that bed in the next chapter. I don't want you to get your hopes up. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing about it. In the next chapter we will find out more about Edward. Please Review.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	7. Getting to Know You part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Getting to Know You part 2**

_Previously…_

_**EPOV**_

"_Do you really believe you're plain? Because the way I see it, you are far more than beautiful." I tried my best to sound seductive. I stared into her beautiful angel face and waited for her to blush and look away from me, but she didn't. She just kept on staring into my eyes. Oh yes, I definitely liked the feeling of being in love._

_

* * *

_

After a few minutes of just staring, I decided it didn't matter anymore. I didn't care whether or not she loved me; I will be with her! Okay, maybe that's a bit over dramatic and creepy like. But I am a man obsessed.

I could see she was starting to come back to reality so had to save the moment. I brought my hands up to hold her face so she had to keep looking at my face. I slowly leaned my head down, going into kiss her. I stopped, my lips hovering just centimeters over hers. It felt to right to be in the position with her. I was about to close the precious little shape between our lips when she spoke.

"Ummm Edward? What are you doing?" She asked, her intense stare boring into my skull. With just six words my heart momentarily stopped beating. She could clearly see that I was about to kiss her and she stopped me. I don't understand, it seemed like she was so into me.

"Nothing" I said angrily "nothing at all Bella. Sorry, I must be crushing you." I rolled off of her and onto my back to look up at the ceiling. I don't think I could look into her face. She turned her head to look at me, only to see that I would not look back. She sighed sadly.

"Uh, let's continue our conversation. You know about my college life. Was there anything else you wanted to know?" The question seemed innocent enough but I just wanted her to leave me alone. There is only so much a guy can take after a wounded ego.

"How about this: Why are you here instead of spending break with your parents? They would probably want to see you since you've been away all year." I pushed every bit of bitterness into my question and instantly regretted it as I saw her face crumply for a second. Then she recomposed her face and her mouth was pressed into a hard line, her eyes held no emotion.

"My parents died in a car accident my senior year of high school. Every summer I would come back here to Forks, to that house my parents left to me. I would sit all by myself thinking of how much I missed then and how much I hated being in that house when they would never be there again. I thought of all the good and painful memories of being in that house, and I came to hate it after only one year of them being gone. So Alice invited me back here for this and even next summer because she didn't want me to be alone." While Bella was talking I had turned to look at her instead of the ceiling. She was looking up but I could see the tear running down her face.

"Oh god, Bella, I am so sorry. I feel like an idiot. I can't believe I was such an asshole. I honestly didn't know." I had made my angel cry, just because she rejected me.

"It's okay. I don't talk about it a lot to people so not many know about it. You're actually only the third person I had even said that much about it to." She explained as she whipped away the tears. Third? Me and Alice, but how else. Not that is way any of my business but I was a bit curious. A topic for another time perhaps? She laughed bitterly. "One of my most painful memory from that house was from when I was telling that other person about my parents' death." That was all she said, just left it at that. Maybe she would tell me sometime, but by the look on her face, I didn't think that would be anytime soon. "So Edward, why don't you tell me some about you other than your doctoring dreams." She seemed to be a bit more cheerful but I saw through her mask.

"Well, I grew up in England and that's where we lived until two years ago. My mom had gotten sick of Europe and sick we were all out of high school and Alice and I were in colleges in the US, Emmett had already graduated, she decided a change would be nice. Of course Jasper and Rosalie moved with us, both of them had graduated with Emmett. Alice was in California and Esme wanted to her closer to her little girl. But then this year Alice decided to transfer and you know the story from there. So here we are in Forks." I smiled at her.

"Well that's all nice, but what about you." She said with a sly grin on her face and tapped my nose. By this time we were facing each other again. "I mean, I just told you my deepest feelings on my parents' death and you tell me about your family moving." She teased.

"Well let's see I'm a year older than you, 22, and-" but she interrupted me.

"Wrong. I'm 22 also. Okay, please continue." She kept smiling. I would have to ask her about that one later.

"Jasper Hale has been my best friend for as long as I could remember. I have never had any other friends besides Jasper, male or female. I love my family and I would do anything for them. I had my tonsils removed when I was 12 years old. I have never had a girl friend and never had I once wanted one. Girls that were interested in me only seemed to like me for my looks and they were mostly brain dead anyways. Emmett pierced my ear while I was sleeping for a dare when I was 15. He never lets it close so I have to put an earring in every once and a while to keep it open but I hate wearing and earring so I never do when anyone outside of my family can see. I'm just surprised it didn't get infected. Yes, my hair is naturally this color in case you were wondering; I just get that a lot. My favorite movie is St. Elmo's Fire. Yes, I know, corny but I'm into those kinds of movies. My favorite song is Into the Ocean by Blue October." She smirked at me as if to say 'oh really?' "Yes I know, its angsty and little boyish but I love it none the less. And last but not least, last year I delivered a baby on a plane." As I said that last one there was a look of complete agony on her face before it turned into impressed.

"Really, you delivered a baby on a plane? That must have been hell on the mother. Was the baby okay?" She asked sounding overly concerned.

"Yep." I smiled hugely. "Most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. She told me to name her seeing as how if it had been a boy she was going to name it after me. She was one of those parents who didn't know the sex before hand." Bella was smiling at me, and hopefully had forgotten my earlier outbreak.

"What did you name her?" Bella wondered.

"Martha Alice. I thought it was a cute name and the mother just loved it so that's the name she kept." I thought back to the proud, smiling mother holding her newborn baby on the plane. There had been a man that passed out at the sight. I still couldn't believe there hadn't been a trained doctor on the plane for emergencies. Thank god I had been there although still pre-med.

**BPOV**

We just lay there and talked for hours. I had found out so much about him that I felt bad he knew so little about me. But there was just so much I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I still couldn't believe how mad he had gotten earlier. I knew he was going to kiss me and I thought that was what I wanted but just as I was getting ready to kiss him I remember that horrible incident. I knew that Edward was not _him _but I still couldn't help but see how the two situations were similar. They both happened too fast. If Edward did fall in love with me, I didn't want this in the way. I just couldn't bring myself to let him kiss me. Man, when Alice hears about this I will never hear the end of it. But I could rest a bit happier. If he had tried to kiss me, then that was a sign that he did at least like me. That was progress right?

It was three in the morning when we finally drifted off to sleep and I could tell there was so much he had wanted to ask me. He could tell there were some things I wouldn't have wanted to talk about so he didn't push it. It just made me love him so much more. Even though I was asleep, I could tell that the feeling over his body next to mine was so right. I never wanted to leave that bed, they way we were, just peacefully sleeping, nothing in the way of our paths of life.

…

I woke up to light shining through the bedside window. The clock on the table said it was 10 am. I was surprised Alice hadn't already come to wake me up. I could feel a pressure on my side and rolled over to find Edward still sleeping next to me with his arm around me, our bodies pressing tight up next to each other. Well this was definitely not how we fell asleep, but I didn't mind. I gently lifted his arm off me and got out of the bed slowly, as to not wake him up. I walked over to the bathroom door in my room and I went in to take a shower.

I came out dressed in something comfortable Alice had gotten me, nice designer cotton short shorts, purple of course, with a plain white tank top with a low neck line. A bit more revealing than I would like 

but it was the most comfortable thing I could find that was still causal. Besides, it was already 80 degrees and was supposed to get hotter. I found Edward still asleep after all the noise I had made. Wow that boy could sleep.

I went downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen waiting for me, everyone with smiling on their faces. I was already uncomfortable.

"How did you sleep Bella?" Esme asked sweetly, with a soft smile on her face. I really liked her, she seemed most normal out of Alice's family.

"Very well thank you, Esme." I looked around the kitchen to see Alice staring at me while drinking her coffee. She had a smirk on her face and I wished so much it would go away. Rosalie was sitting on a stool at the counter reading a book while Emmett stood behind her playing with her hair. Jasper was standing next to Alice watching her drink her coffee, it was quite cute. I assumed Carlisle was already at work seeing as he wasn't there.

Emmett, still playing with Rose's hair turned to look at me. "So Bella, Eddie didn't try anything dirty last night did he?" Emmett asked mockingly. I couldn't help but smile.

"No Emmett, your brother is the perfect gentle man. We stayed up all night talking about our lives. I'm surprised I'm already awake, I got very little sleep." I started to think about what we had talked about and I felt a pang in my heart. There was something I had to do today that I couldn't put off any more. "Hey Alice did you have anything planned for today?" I asked.

"No, we were just going to hang out here and relax today. Why? Was there something you had in mind?" She asked with a devilish little smile, putting down her coffee and came over to stand next to me and put her arm around me.

"Well there was something I remembered I had to do. I would only be gone a little while and then I would come back later and we can hang out. Is that okay?" I asked, trying not to let my misery seep into my expression.

"Sure, go ahead." She leaned in closer and whispered "When you come back you can tell me and Rose all about your little sleepover." She giggled and went back over to Jasper. She turned back to me and tossed me her car keys. "Here you can take my car, but you better not let anything happen to my baby or I will kill you Bella, best friend or not." The scary thing was she wasn't joking.

I said my goodbyes and got into Alice's car. I pulled out of the Cullen's driveway and headed towards my destination. I would be surprised if I remembered the way, it had been so long. I started shaking thinking about what I was going to do. But I had to face the fire sooner or later and the longer I waited, the more I would get burnt. It was time and I wasn't so sure I was ready for this. I would have to be though. I drove, so deep in thought; I hadn't even realized when I entered La Push. _Painful memories here I come__._

* * *

**Oaky so there is Chapter 7. I hope you like the crazy random facts on Edward. Some are a bit stupid but I always thought he would be sexier with an earring. So can anyone guess what Bella is about to do? I bet you are all thinking the right thing. Well partly right anyways. Be prepared for a short in the next chapter. Please review.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	8. It's Been A While

**Chapter 8**

**It's Been a While**

**AN: So I wasn't originally going to put this part up until later on in the story but it fit in pretty good now. Besides this isn't the full story you will get more bits and pieces of it throughout the story so I hope you enjoy your surprise!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I pulled up to the oh so familiar little house. For what seemed like ages I just sat in the car staring at that house I had made so many memories in as a kid. I finally worked up the courage to get out of the car and walk up the pathway to the door. _This is it. _I thought as I meekly knocked on the door.

I heard little running footsteps and my heart lurched painfully. The door opened, reveling a little girl about five years old. She was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. She had big brown doe eyes and dark brown but not quite black hair. Her skin was lighter than that normal russet color of the people on the reservation. I smiled warmly at her trying not to cry. I squatted down so I was at her eye level.

"Hello Roxanne." I started. She looked shocked what I knew her name. "You don't know me but I'm a friend of your daddy's. Is he home?" She seemed happy when I said he was my friend.

"He here. You are that lady from that pitcha dada has. He tell Roxy that you his bes fend. Rosy is happy to-" but whatever she was saying was interrupted.

"Roxy, baby, how many times have I told you not to answer the door? It's not safe." The door was pushed open farther showing me a big man hugging the little girl. He looked just the same as he always had. He still had that sweet looking face. He hadn't changed much at all, not that I expected him to get any taller than his 6 foot 7 when he was 18. He realized there was someone standing at the door and looked up. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. I guess that meant he remembered me.

"Hello Jacob" I said softly as he continued to stare. He still said nothing and I couldn't blame him. "Can I come in?" I asked timidly. He just nodded and stepped aside to let me in. He turned back to Roxanne.

"Honny can you go play in your room for a little bit while daddy talks?" He asked her in his sweet but booming voice. She pouted but nodded and walked away, leaving Jacob and I alone standing in his living room. He turned back to look at me for a few more minutes before he finally said, "Bella?" It came out like a chocking whisper. "Bella is that really you?" Jacob looked as if he was about to cry. I could feel the tears start to pool in my own eyes.

"Yes. It certainly has been awhile hasn't it?" My voice cracked and the tears began to stream down my face. "Oh Jake! She's so beautiful!" I sobbed and I sank down to the floor. How could I be such a horrible person? I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." Was all her said as her pulled me onto his lap and gently rocked me as I cried on his shoulder. We sat like that for an hour, just holding each other. My sobbing finally came to a stop even though the tears still flowed freely, but I was more calm now.

"It's been almost five years now Bella." Jake started. "Five years and I haven't heard a thing from you." He wasn't mad but he should be. Any normal guy in his position would be furious. "I mean, what happened, were you mad at me or something?" He was clearly hurt.

"No! No Jacob, nothing of the sort." I tried to reassure him.

"Then why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me? Your parents had just dies and you called me crying, telling me to come to go, that you needed me, so I did. You were a mess, not thinking about what you were doing. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex. Then you push me out the door after that beautiful thing we had just done. I tried to call you and come to see you but you refused. I went almost a year without hearing anything from you. TI was nine months later when the hospital called me. When I got there they handed me this new born baby girl with a note from you saying her name was Roxanne and I was her father. I passed out right there in the nursery. After that it was like you disappeared. What happened? Where is the Bella I used to know who would have never abandoned her own baby? How could you do that to me, to Roxy?" Now her was mad. Good, her needs to get it 

out now. It was a good think he never yelled or else there would be a very confused little girl in the house right now.

"Does Roxy know? Does she Know I'm her mother?" I thought my question would only anger him more but her composed himself.

"No. All she knows about you is that you used to be my best friend. But what I did tell her was that loved her mommy very much, but she left her with me but her mommy never came back. Roxy wanted to know why her mommy didn't want her, didn't love her. I couldn't even tell her that her mommy had wanted her Bella! I didn't even know why you didn't want her! Do you know how hard that was to tell out little 4 year old daughter?! It almost killed me to see her hurt so much." He said this, still not raising his voice in anger. I now I dissevered much, much worse than the anger he wasn't giving me.

"Jacob, I was 18 and not even close to done with my last year of high school. I wasn't ready to be a mom. I couldn't tell you because I was so afraid of what you would say. That maybe you wouldn't have wanted me to the baby. So I had her without telling you. After those nine months, I still wasn't ready for her. I wanted to go to college, to dance. So I left her for you and thought that maybe if she never knew her mother, her life wouldn't be messed up. That's all I would have done for her. Cause her pain and ruin her life. I wasn't fit to be a mother. I knew you could care for her." I had broken down and starting sobbing again. Like last time Jacob took me into his arms. I didn't disserve his love. Me falling in love with Edward made me realize I couldn't just leave this unattended to. I had a responsibility and it was high time I started to acknowledge it.

"Shh. Bella it's okay." Here he was trying to sooth me, the horrible person that I am.

"I do love Roxanne. I had grown to love her all that time she was inside of me. It almost killed me to leave her but I knew I couldn't handle it. I wouldn't be able to manage a baby and college." I tried to reason with myself all the time but no matter how much my justification made sense, I still felt like shit.

"But Bella, if you had told me, we would have worked it out together as a family. You know I have always loved you. It could have worked and you could have stayed with Roxy." I knew what he really meant is that I could have stayed with him. Jacob's eyes were teary now.

"That's just the thing Jake. It wouldn't have been fair to you. I knew you loved me but I didn't love you, not in that way. That night after my parents died I was just so hurt and confused that I needed something to help get my mind off it. I guess I just got a little more than I bargained for." As I said this the tears started to spill from his eyes, I was hurting him all over again. "I see now what I did still wasn't fair to you. You had to take care of a kid instead of going to school. My saving myself trouble just caused you so much. I will never ask you to forgive me for any of this. I really didn't mean to screw up your life and I am so terribly sorry." I had started to cry again too. So here we were crying in each other's arms again for the third time today.

"But Bella, there is nothing to forgive you for." Ha said after we had finished crying. "You gave me the greatest joy, the most wonderful gift you could ever give me. You gave me my daughter whom I love more than anything else in the world. After I realized I had lost you, she became my everything, something to live for. You doing what you did was the greatest thing that ever happened to me." He smiled warmly at me. "Would you like to tell her you are her mother, to start being a part of her life?" He was being way too nice to me. This was so unfair. Why did he always have to be so great?

"I think that's up to you. After all, she is your daughter, your responsibility. After I dumped her on you I think it only fair for you to make the decisions. I mean, of course I would love to be in her life but only if you want me to be." I looked at my feet, really hopping her would say he does, but there was a tiny part hoping he wouldn't. I wanted to crush that part of me. But Jacob beamed at me and nodded. He went to Roxy's room and returned to me holding her.

"Roxanne Black, I would like you to meet Bella Swan" he paused and set her down in front of me. The little angel smiled at me again. Jacob continued. "Roxy, baby, this is your mommy." When he said that I started to cry silent tears all over again as I smiled at the little angel. Roxy just stared at me for a few minutes and then started to sob. She walked slowly towards me to as if to assess my reaction. I squatted down to her eye level again. She slowly reached out to touch my face.

"You mommy. You looks like Roxy. W-why m-mama? You l-left m-me. You did-didn't l-love me." Roxy wailed and threw her arms around me sobbing into my shoulder.

"Oh Roxy, I do love you, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I left you honny. I love you, I love you, I love you." I rubbed her head soothingly, stroking her long silky hair. "My baby. I have you 

again at last my beautiful angel." At that moment I couldn't remember why I had ever even left her. The whole time I held her she just kept crying 'mommy, mommy, mommy' over and over. I was now crying out of happiness of having my baby girl back. I looked up at Jake to see him smiling at us, with tears running down his cheeks. I could now see why he wasn't mad at me. I gave him this beautiful angel even if I did leave and didn't love him the way he loved me.

I told Roxy I would be back again to see her soon. I gave Jacob my cell number and Roxy promised to call me every night. I just couldn't get enough of my sweet little girl. She was so much like her father.

…

**EPOV**

When I had woken up this morning at 10:30, Bella wasn't in the room. When I had gone downstairs they told me she went out to do something. She didn't say what it was, where she was going or when she would be back. Alice said that's just typical Bella. But it scared me a bit to not know where she was.

I had come to the conclusion that instead of just waiting for Bella to fall in love with me I would have to play is old school. I was going to have to ask her out on a date. That was the only way to get what I wanted since it seemed neither us was too good with this being sneaky in our attempts to get to each other.

But I still couldn't help but feel something was wrong with Bella, something that was eating at her from the inside that she wasn't telling me. I wanted desperately to know everything about her. She had told me a lot last night but it wasn't all personal. I suppose seeing as how she just met me yesterday she wouldn't want to get into too much personal detail with me yet. But I guess only time would tell.

I was sitting in the living room with Jasper and Emmett, whom I was still angry for killing my room, watching some stupid movie I wasn't paying any attention at all to.

"So Edward, when I asked Bella she said you didn't but level with us here. That Did anything happen last night?" Emmett asked with a huge grin on his face. I knew the answer he was looking for wasn't sleeping.

"Well Emmett sorry to let you down but Bella was telling you the truth. We stayed up until sometime early morning talking and then fell asleep. When I woke up this morning she wasn't there." I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Well what kinds of things did you talk about?" Jasper asked.

"We talked about school and our lives from when we were younger. Our favorite movies and such. Nothing that would be too interested in." I paused to remember the whole conversation. "Oh wait I remember something that happened." I said faking excitement. Both of them leaned forward with anticipating looks on their faces. "We got into a tickle fight and I ended up on top of her and tried to kiss her but she stopped me." I said it like It was the weather forecast. It sure didn't feel like nothing though.

"Oh poor Ed, shot down on the first night. I mean what did you expect, she was just going to jump your bones after not even knowing you a whole day?" Emmett mocked. I punched him in the arm.

"No I didn't think that, I just got caught up in the moment. It's not like she cared though. We just went right back to talking. Really, it was an uneventful night." I looked over at the clock. It was already 1 in the afternoon. How much longer was she going to be gone? I got up off the couch and went outside, about to get in y car and go looking for her. Just then I saw Alice's car pull into the driveway.

Bella stepped out of the car smiling, looking happier than I had seen her in the past few hours I had known her. "Hey Edward, you going somewhere?" She said waving at me. I decided not to tell her the truth.

"No actually I was just thinking about going for a little walk in the woods, would you like to join me?" I asked hopping she would say yes. I had only been away from her for 3 hours and I already missed her. I smiled warmly at her.

"Sure that sounds nice. Let me just go put my stuff in the house. I'll be right out." She walked into the house and was in there for a few minutes. When she came out she was being trailed by a very enthusiastic looking Alice.

"But, Bella, why won't you tell me where you were. I mean you've been smiling like an idiot and just saying it was nothing. It's obliviously not nothing so spill." Alice whined. Oh god! She wasn't coming with us was she? Crap, I wanted to be alone with Bella for a while.

"Really Alice it was nothing, at least nothing that concerns you. I don't see why you want to know so badly. Now if you don't mind I am going to go take a nice walk in the woods on this lovely way with your brother. I'll see you later Alice." She walked over towards me and hooked her arm through mine. "Lead the way." She beamed at me. "_And quickly before she decides to follow." _She whispered and giggled.

I walked into the woods that surround our property will Bella still on my arm. She looked into my eyes, still smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "So Bella, what was my sister bothering you about?" I asked even though I knew.

"Well she wanted to know where I had been this morning. I had just been to visit an old friend in La Push. But I didn't tell her that, I wanted to see her squirm." She laughed evilly.

"Bella I do believe you are my new best friend, screw Jasper." She threw her head back and laughed at my comment. She really was different now. What had happened to her this morning? Whatever it was I was glad that it did this to her. I liked seeing her happy. I stared at her, she was just facing forward still smiling and walking farther into the woods with me. I didn't even notice where we were going. We had stopped at the little steam that runs back here.

She was just in such a good mood I thought I might try my luck. "Um, Bella, there was something I wanted to ask you." I said timidly, which was weird for me. I was usually so confident.

"What is it Edward?" She asked happily. Oh yes, I picked the perfect time to ask. Okay Edward there's no turning back now.

"I was wondering that, if maybe, you were interesting in going out on a date with me. Maybe was could do dinner tonight?" I was trying so hard not to stutter and stumble over my words. I was already embarrassed and I couldn't look at her face, afraid to see the rejection again.

"I…would absolutely love that Edward. Yes, dinner tonight sounds very nice." I didn't think it was possible for her to get any happier but she did, and he smile grew at least ten times. She looked so lovely; my heart was trying to jump out of my chest.

"Okay. Well, um, I know this really nice little restaurant down in Port Angeles. It's not fancy so you can just go wearing jeans or something." I was fumbling, at a loss for words I was so happy.

"oh good, I'm not too great with fancy. Okay so maybe at 7?" She asked

"Ya dinner for 7. How about I take you back to the house now before Alice decides to come looking for you?" I didn't want to give her up but if I knew Alice, once she found out about this she would want to start to get Bella ready as soon as possible. We started walking back to the house in silence but it was a comfortable silence, both of us smiling. When we got to the house Alice pulled Bella away, to the upstairs to begin her interrogation I presumed. I rushed to find Jasper. I couldn't wait for our first date.

* * *

**AN: okay there you have it. I bet the beginning shocked you a bit. Edward will find out about that soon enough. I hope you liked this chapter. Now the plot thickens. I am going to try to write more later but I have to read these books for my summer reading for honors English class. Oh well. Review please.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	9. The Date

**Chapter 9**

**The Date**

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward and I walked through the front door Alice was at my side pushing me upstairs. I didn't even care that Alice was about to attack me with questions. I was so happy right now and nothing could bring me down. I just saw my baby girl and have her back in my life and I have a date with the most perfect man in the world. I don't care that I just met him yesterday. None of that matters. All that matter is that I am happy. Then Alice interrupted my wonderful thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Bella, return from lala land please and talk to me. What did Edward want? He seemed pretty anxious to get rid of me. What's going on? Did something happen last night that you two had to talk over? Like did you bang and then realize it was a huge mistake and just decide to stay friends? Hey are you going to tell me where you were this morning?" I was right, she bombarded me with questions. By the time she got all that out I had forgotten her first question.

"Jeez Alice slow down. Edward wanted to go for a walk so he could ask me out for tonight without you over hearing. We did not 'bang' as you so crudely put it, so you can get rid of that thought right now. And as for this morning I just went to see an old friend, oaky? Now calm down, you are dragging down my mood." I tried to explain, still smiling. Alice took in all I said and was grinning like a maniac.

"ROSE!! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! WE HAVE TO HELP BELLA GET READY FOR HER DATE WITH EDWARD TONIGHT!" Alice shouted downstairs. Oh god, now his whole family knew. Let the embarrassment begin. Just then I heard Emmett's booming laughter and Rosalie telling him to shut up. Rose came into Alice's room and smiled at me.

"You see Bells?" She started. "We told it would work. Look at that response time. He hasn't even known you for two whole days and he already asked you out. Damn that boy works fast when he knows what he wants." Rose laughed and then turned to Alice. "Oh and Alice he said he is going to kill you for announcing to the whole word that he was going on a date as he put it. Jasper started teasing him about it being his first date and about how he can finally get laid. Esme came in and started yelling at 

him for being so childish. It was all quite hilarious." Now we were all laughing but something stuck out to me.

"Wait. Edward's a virgin?" That was a shocker. I was sure that with those looks he could get girls into bed all the time. Sure he said he never had a girl friend but I thought for sure that by now…

"Nope." Alice said popping on the 'p'. "I think he's hoping you'll be his first. Which reminds me. Are you a virgin Bella?" Alice and Rose both looked at me intently and I started to blush. Oh crap, I was hoping to avoid that one. I said nothing but just kept blushing furiously and looked down. I wasn't ready to tell them about Jacob and Roxy yet.

"Oh. My. God. Bella!" Rose gasped. "You aren't a virgin? You naughty girl! I thought for sure you and Edward were on the same playing field with that one. Not that I doubt your ability to get a guy in bed but still. I just never thought…" she drifted off and I blushed more.

"When? Who? Was it that guy across that hall that always hit on you?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Umm when I was 18. And you don't know him, I just used to go to school with him." I said quietly. Still looking down.

"But wait, you told me you have never had a boy friend." Alice was confused.

"I haven't." I replied with a bit more confidence. Rose's mouth dropped open.

"Bella you are a bad girl!" Rose giggled. I looked at Alice expecting the same response but her face showed no emotion. She raised her eyebrow at me. _Oh shit._ She knew there was more to the situation than I was telling them. When she saw I wasn't going to say anything she got up off the bed and went into my room to get me some of my new clothes.

When she came back she said "Okay Bella, let's get you ready for your big date, it's going to take a while so you can tell us all about last night." Oh boy. It was five hours to 7. What could they possibly do to me that needed five hours? I was officially scared.

**EPOV**

I felt really silly doing this. It was an invasion of privacy and the girls would kill us if they ever found out but I had to know what they were talking about up there. I mean I just asked Bella out on our first date; girls talk about that stuff. I really had to know. At least it wasn't my idea; it was Emmett's and he's the one that actually went to do it. They wouldn't let me go and Jasper said he would feel stupid standing outside the door to his own bedroom when he could just go in, but the defeats the point of eaves dropping. See, childish right?

Emmett was gone for then minutes so far. How much could they be saying about me? I hope he didn't get caught. But just then I saw him coming down the stairs smirking.

"Did they catch you?" Jasper asked sounding like he had wanted them to.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "I got some real juicy stuff too. Edward I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Alice and Rose are telling her about your prude existence. They were all like 'your Edward's first girlfriend and your probably also gonna be his other first if you know what I mean.' They didn't say it in quite so many words but that was the general idea. Bella was shocked that you were a virgin even though you told her you never had a girlfriend. And here comes the good part. Bella isn't a virgin. I mean it's to be expected that a 21 year old isn't still a virgin, you are just a rare case, but Bella seemed like the shy type." I knew I had no right to expect that she would be my first and I would be hers but I still felt a pang in my heart as Emmett said that.

"She's not 21 by the way. She's 22." I said nonchalantly as if nothing he had said before had any effect on me. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"Oh but it gets better." Emmett grinned. Oh here we go. "She said it was when she was 18 and it was a guy she was friends with in high school. That means he lives here, or at least he did and there is still a good chance he does. Bella said she was visiting an 'old friend' this morning. Do you think that maybe 

the reason she was gone so long was because she reunited with this guy for a quickie for old times' sake seeing as how you would do her last night." Emmett teased. I can't believe he would even think that about that sweet little angel. I scowled at him. "Oh come on Edward, it's totally possible. She did come back looking very happy, practically glowing. Sex does that to some people, maybe she's like that."

"Oh please Emmett. Just because you are a sex fiend doesn't mean everybody else is. I highly doubt that Bella went to go find that guy to have sex with him again. That doesn't seem like her." As I said the words I wasn't even sure I even believed them. No, I can't think like that.

"You know what brother, I will make a bet with you. Tonight at dinner you ask her who her friend was that she went to go visit that maybe you might know her. If she gives you a girl's name then you win. But if she gives you a guy's name then I win and you except that she went to go screw him this morning." I hated my brother and his bets. But that did sound like a good way to get information.

"Okay, Emmett, I'll take your bet. What do I get if I win?" I wasn't sure I was going to like where this was going.

"I'll stop teasing you about your virginity. But if I win, when you do finally have sex you have to tell me so I can tell everybody I see that my baby brother is no longer a virgin." Oh god damnit. I walked right into that one. But I had no choice; I had already taken the bet. Why oh why had I not waited to hear the terms until I agreed? I'm so stupid sometimes.

**BPOV**

It was now six o' clock and I had showered, had my hair straightened and makeup done all in 3 hours. The part that had taken the longest was the finding of the perfect outfit. Alice and Rose kept throwing combination after combination of clothing at me. They had decided to go with the casual but sexy look. I had one hour left till my date and I finally had on the perfect outfit. It was a red silk cami with a see thought black short sleeve shirt over it. The cami had a plunging neck line and the only part of the front of the black shirt that was closed was at the very bottom. I had on a pair of very low rise, tight fitting skinny jeans with black boots over the pant legs that went halfway up to my knees. I felt like a disaster waiting to happen in the 4" heels **(AN: sorry I don't have a picture for this outfit)**. Alice assured me that if I feel Edward would catch me. That somehow made it all better to me.

"Bella I think you are finally ready." Alice smiled at me and led me out of her room towards the stairs. "His reservations are for 7 so you two better get going now if you want to make it on time. Remember, you still want to be mysterious and alluring. You have to make him fall head over heels in love." She was obviously way too excited for this.

"Alice, it just the first date. I'm already nervous enough." I was too, I was practically shaking out of my skin.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward standing there waiting for me smiling. He looked so good. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and dark jeans that rested low on his hips. I suddenly had the urge to jump his bones but I knew Alice would kill me if I messed up my hair. Oh ya and maybe he wouldn't like me jumping him too much.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. All I could do was nod shyly. He hooked his arm through mine and lead me towards the door. I looked bad at Alice and Rose and they were both giving me the 'thumbs up' and grinning like maniacs. What is it with people in this family and smiling all the time? But I guess I have been smiling a lot since I got here too. I kind of liked it.

It would have normally took about an hour or so to get to Port Angeles, but apparently crazy driving runs in the family. The car drive was silent, but unlike back in the woods, this was not a comfortable silence. This was an 'I'm nervous' silence, and I didn't really love it, I don't think he did either. But we arrived at this very cute, small restaurant. Edward got out of the car and I was about to open my door when he opened the door for me. "Oh, thank you. Alice was right, always the gentle man." Wow, I am an idiot. Sure bring up his sister on a date. Real smart Bella, real smart.

The sight inside was breath taking. It was simply beautiful. The lights were turned down low with those strings of twinkling lights all round the molding of the walls and on the booths. There were intricate patterns of vines and exotic flowers painted on the wall. This place was absolutely perfect. I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on, I was just too absorbed in taking in the ambiance. The next thing I knew was Edward was sitting down in the booth across from me, just looking at me, and not paying attention to the waitress. I hadn't even realized we moved let alone sat down.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waitress asked, looking at Edward, as if I wasn't even there. Perfect, it was going to be _one of those_ nights. Edward turned away from her and looked at me.

"Bella, what would you like to drink?" Edward asked me, making it sound like a very serious question. I tried not to laugh at his expression.

"A coke." I said to the waitress who was still staring at Edward. He finally looked back at her.

"Two cokes please." Edward told her, and then looked back at me. The waitress reluctantly walked away to get us our drinks. "So do you like it here?" He asked.

"Oh Edward, this place is great. You really do know how to pick restaurants. I have lived in the area all my life and drove by this place at least a thousand times and never knew it was here." I gushed. He seemed pleased that I liked it so much.

"I'm glad you like it. You know, this is where Emmett asked Rosalie to marry him. Apparently she said yes for some reason so I figured this place must be lucky. Besides, their food is great. I made it a habit to try to come here at least once each summer." She smiled shyly and blushed. I wonder what he was thinking about that would make him blush. "So it's been a day and you haven't run screaming yet. Are Rose and Alice driving you nuts? With them it only takes a few hours to completely scare someone away." He laughed a deep throaty laugh that I absolutely loved.

"I am enjoying my tie with your family very much. It's only been a day and a half and I'm already having the best summer ev-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. "Oh, sorry let me just shut this off." I said quickly glancing at the caller ID. "Oh crap." I muttered. It was Roxy. I forgot 5 year olds go to bed around 7 at night. The waitress was coming back with our drinks. "Edward I'm so sorry but I have to take this. Can you order for me? I like everything so just get whatever is good." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh go ahead, it's not probable at all." He said. I stood up and walked to the bathroom as the waitress started to asked Edward for his order. I hope she didn't try to hit on him, stupid slut.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Mama!" Roxy screeched happily. I smiled and laughed.

"Hi Roxy, baby. You going to bed?" I loved the sound of her sweet voice, I wanted to ask her so many questions just to hear her answer them.

"Ya, daddy's making me but I wanted to say goodnight to you first." She replied happily and then I heard a sleepy yawn. I thought I could start walking back to Edward for this conversation would be over in a few more syllables. 5 year olds can only talk so much before they fall asleep. I walked out of the bathroom and back towards the booth.

"Well mommy's got to go now sweety." I said as I got closer. "I love you baby." I said softly to my sleepy angel.

"I love you too mommy." She whispered and then hung up as I sat back down.

"Sorry about that, I had to take it." I smiled apologetically to him again. He just smiled right back at me.

"Oh no problem at all. Is everything alright?" He asked sounding concerned but there was some other hidden expression on his face that I couldn't make out.

"Oh yes, everything is fine." I didn't know what to tell him so I made up a lie. "I usually have a summer job when I'm back home. That was just the woman I work for telling me she was going on vacation this summer so her book store will be closed." I wasn't completely a lie. I did work for Mrs. Magarity's book store during the summer and she did call me to tell me she was closing for the summer, that just wasn't this call.

"Oh really?" He asked sounding interested. "What book store do you work for?"

"I work at Mrs. Magarity's place. She was good friends with my parents. I have been working there every summer since I was 16. She was always like another grandmother to me, she was practically family." That is also all true. I can make little lies work sometimes, see? I just wasn't ready to tell him about Jacob and Roxy.

Just then the waitress can back with a platter with a large, delicious looking pizza on it. She placed it on the table, scowled at me and walked away without as much as a glance at Edward. Something must have happened while I was in the bathroom. "I hope you don't mind." Edward said when he saw me eyeing the pizza. "Every time I come here I get this. I promise you it will be the best pizza you have ever eaten." He grinned at me and started to cut me a slice and then himself.

"You eat this whole thing yourself?" I asked him teasingly. I laughed and so did he.

"No, I eat a slice or two here and then bring the rest hope. Emmett usually eats it all before anyone else can have a piece though. He'll be mad that I'm bringing home less this time. Too bad for him." He chuckled and we started to eat. After a few minutes he asked what I was dreading and hopping he would never ask. "So, you went to visit a friend? Who was it, I might know this person." He asked nonchalantly yet I could tell the curiosity was killing him. Maybe I shouldn't lie for this one, it would be too hard to get out of. I just won't tell him the whole truth.

"Jacob Black. He lives in La Push. He was my best friend all my life. His dad and my dad were best friends and used to go fishing together all the time where Jacob and I would get thrown together. I never had many friends in school but Jacob was always there for me. I just wanted to see how he was doing." I said. That was a safe explanation right? I looked up to Edward just in time to see his fallen expression before he quickly composed it. I wonder what was wrong, but I didn't ask.

"Ah yes I know Jacob Black. He's the best mechanic around here. I've meet a few times when I had car trouble. Nice guy." Edward said quickly. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong with him.

"Ya Jake's always been great with cars. He has been talking about opening a garage since we were 14. He loves it almost as much as I love dancing." I said playfully. "Because of course no one can love 

anything more than I love dancing. Not even you Edward Cullen. There is no way you love medicine more than I love dancing." I teased. He left his thoughts and smiled.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Bella. There could be something that I love that is more than how much you love dancing." He said quietly. I felt my heart jump. _Gulp._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked there date. The restaurant was how I imagined the restaurant they Edward and Bella had their first 'unofficial' date at in Twilight that night she tells him she knows he's a vampire. Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good. I have writer's block and this chapter was very difficult to write. It will get better. I have some new ideas so bare with me. Until next time. Reviews are nice.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	10. You WHAT!

**Chapter 10**

"**You WHAT?!"**

**EPOV**

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Bella. There could be something that I love that is more than how much you love dancing." I said, almost too quiet for her to hear. I saw her eyes widen in shock. Oh god, did she know I meant her? I'm so stupid. At least I didn't come right out and say I loved her. Maybe I could cover it up. "Because I'm pretty sure nothing can match my love for this pizza." I said jokingly, and I saw he relax and we both started laughing. Did it really bother her that much if I did love her now? I guess girl really don't like it when you love them this early in the game. But will Bella and me it feels like we were meant to be.

We both on ate about two pieces of pizza because the slices were huge, but we sat in that booth and talked and talked. Me saying something trivial or stupid and her smiling and laughing at me. I had an amazing time, just being with her even though I had a bad feeling. When she came out of that bathroom I saw her say 'I love you baby' to whoever it was on the phone. Could Emmett be right? Was it Jacob Black who she had sex with and they were going at it again this morning and decided to get back together. Was that him on the phone? I know she was lying about the job thing, so did that mean she was covering up a secret lover? If so then why did she agree to come on a date with me? But I tried not to let any of that bother me. I didn't want anything to ruin our first date.

After about an hour of talking and enjoying each other's company, I had the waitress bring the bill. She didn't even look at me and glared at Bella. I'm glad I had cleared up that misunderstanding. I really hated it when stupid stuck up girls hit on me. I mean come on, how stupid could she be? Bella didn't even look like she could be my sister. But hey, I guess it is kind of flattering to be hit on all the time once you get past the annoying part of it.

We left the restaurant and got in the car. Bella was carrying the left over pizza in a box on her lap. The drive back was not as silent as the one on the way there. I purposely drove slower than usual just so I could spend more time with her because I knew that when we got back Alice would drag her away from me and I would have to tell Emmett he won. That stupid butt head! I put in my Blue October CD and my favorite song started to play. I started to quietly sing along with the song. I saw Bella smile when she realized the song and she hummed along.

_  
I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore_

Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like 'fourteen miles away'

Now floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
be

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down

Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection  
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing)

Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space

I want to swim away but don't know how  


_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down_

Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow (yeah)  
Just to prove that I knew how (yeah)  
It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love  
My will to quickly end it all  
Set front row in my need to fall

Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
into the ocean...end it all

Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down

Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(In to space)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(I thought of just your face)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)

"You really do like that song don't you?" Bella asked laughing. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's a good song but had thought you were kidding. I didn't figure you for a Blue October guy." That's funny, and I didn't figure her for someone that had two boyfriends at once. But I still don't know that. I'm just overreacting. Besides she wasn't mine, we just had one date. I just hope it more.

Soon we arrived back at the house and we were just sitting in the car in awkward silence. Bella turned to look at me.

"I so don't want to go back in there. They are all gonna tease us aren't they? And Alice is going to bombard me with questions. I'll be lucky if she lets me sleep in my own room tonight." She sighed sadly. Then I had an idea. I don't care whether or not she is doing Jacob on the side. She will love me and I have to do this and can't think about whether or not she will want me to. But maybe I should run it past her first.

"Bella. I really like you. I know this was only our first date and I haven't been on a date before so I don't know how this goes. This may seem rather movie-ish, I don't know what the protocol for first kisses are but I would very much like to kiss you right-" I was cut off by her lips crashing into mine. I was a very gentle kiss, no tongues or even open mouths. Just he luscious, warm lips pressed lightly against mine. I thought I had died and went to heaven. But it was soon over, but that was okay. Hopefully there would be more of those kisses to come.

I got out of the car and opened her door for her but this time I took her hand. She looked at me and was smiling a grin that filled up her whole face. It was the kind that made her eyes sparkle, her whole face was lit up. I had this incredible warm feeling washing through me as we stood there smiling and looking into each other's eyes as we held hands. How had I lived my life so far without this feeling. I wanted to live in this moment forever.

We walked to the front door still holding hands and I opened the door to fine my whole family standing there waiting for us, smiling like idiots. Alice was the first one to speak.

"What? Where you just sitting outside in the car? I head you pull up like ten minutes ago." Alice said, annoyed that she didn't have every detail, not knowing what was going on.

"Alice, it's quite obvious what they were doing. They were sitting in the car necking." Emmett didn't just smile like an idiot, he was an idiot. I shot him a death glare. But Bella just laughed.

"Jeez Emmett, no one says necking anymore. Who are you? Holden Caulfield?" She laughed. But then Alice came up to her and hauled her away from me, upstairs to her room to no doubt interrogate her. I was surprised Rose didn't go too but maybe she thought it was best Bella and Alice were alone. Or maybe, from that look she was giving Emmett, had other plans for tonight.

"Who the hell is Holden Caulfield?" Emmett asked, still looking very confused. I decided not to answer him.

"Well Emmett, I'm not happy about this but it seems you have won the bet. She gave me a guy's name." I said and sighed. I didn't much like admitting defeat.

"Alright!" Emmett clapped. "Now I get to know when you have sex and starting now you have to wear your earring all the time! Yay for me!!" HE was jumping up and down now, but what he said confused me.

"Wo, wo. Wait a minute there. What do you mean I have to wear my earring now? That wasn't part of the deal!" Damn that stupid bastard of a brother.

"Yes it was. It was an unspoken agreement, right Jasper?" Emmett said looking at Jasper. He just laughed and nodded. I glared at my brother and best friend. "So who is this guy anyways?" He asked not sounding very interested.

"Jacob Black." I said quickly. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to go to my room, or Bella's room I guess since you killed mine." I glared at Emmett.

"While you're at it, go put in that earring." But before I could complain Rose was dragging Emmett up the stairs and he was growling playfully. I wanted to puke. I was at the bottom of the stairs about to go up.

"You okay man?" Jasper asked, looking concerned. I sighed.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just have a lot that I want to think about. Good night Jasper." I proceeded to walk up the stairs and into the guest room that I shared with Bella. I think I should just take a shower and get into bed and read for a while.

**MEANWHILE…**

**BPOV**

Alice practically yanked my arm off dragging me up the stairs to her room. When we got in she gave me my pajamas, normal full pieces of clothing this time, and pushed me into her bathroom and told me to get washed up. When I came out of the bathroom, I found Alice shoving cloth into and around the clack wear the door meet the wall. I gave her a questioning look.

"Old school sound proofing. The funny thing is it actually works." She laughed but then her face turned serious. "Bella, I know you. Therefore I can tell there is something you are hiding. I want you to tell me what it is because one, it will make you feel so much better and two, it will make me very happy. And then I want to hear all about your date with Edward." Well she surely knows how to get right to the point.

"Alice, if I hadn't told you this already don't you think that maybe I have a good reason?" I really wanted to tell her but I couldn't let myself do it. I wanted someone to know, I couldn't keep it all bottled up. I all of the sudden couldn't take the pressure. I burst out crying. I could barely breathe. "I want to tell you Alice, I want to tell you so bad. There have been so many times I have tried to tell you in the past year but I could never do it. I wasn't ready for anyone to know. I've kept this to myself for five years now. I can't deal with it anymore." I was trying not to yell as I sobbed out in between my words. Alice engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh Bella, sweety please calm down, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." She whispered reassuringly to me.

"Is it Alice? Is it really? Because I don't think it is. You are all going to hate me after this. I hate myself for it. I hate myself for not even telling anyone about it. Every day I wake up and think about how much of a terrible person I am. I don't like who I am anymore Alice. I used to be happy all the time but that ended when my parents died. I blamed them for all of this. I thought that if they hadn't died that none of this would have happened." I was heaving now as I said all of this to Alice. She was probably so confused. I just kept talking in circles, not giving her the answers. I was so close to telling her.

"What happened Bella? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I won't hate you Bella. No one is going to hate you." Alice said softly, trying to get me to talk. So I just told her.

"I really doubt that Alice but hear goes. The night after my parents died I was so messed up, so torn up inside. I called my best friend Jacob Black and told him to come over. I didn't want to be alone in that house. I needed comfort that no one but he could give me. Jacob had always been in love with me. He loved me as more than just like a friend or a sister. I didn't. Sure I loved him but not in that way. Not in the romantic sense of the word. Jake was just always like family. But that night I was so hurt and confused and I would do anything to just get my mind off of that for just a little while at least. I slept with him that night. It was the first time for both of us and Jacob was telling me how much he loved me and how special what we had just done was. I fully realized what I had just done and I felt terrible. After that I pushed Jacob away. I would talk to him, look at him. I refused to see him or be around him. I soon found out that I was pregnant. Since I had only ever slept with Jake, I knew it was his. I tried even harder to avoid him after that. I knew I should have told him. I should have at least gone back to him, I needed him. But I was so afraid of what he would say. I was afraid that he would either get mad and want me to have an abortion or he would be happy and want to marry me. Neither is what I wanted at all. I had gotten pregnant and I wasn't even halfway through my senior year of high school. I wasn't ready for a baby and I knew I couldn't keep it. I somehow made it through graduation, everybody talking about me and wondering what happened since I refused to tell anyone. I didn't go to college that following fall because the baby wasn't born yet and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle any more school. I still hadn't talked to or seen Jacob since that night. He constantly tried to get in touch with me but I ignored his tries. I finally had my baby girl that fall. I named her Roxanne. When Jake and I were younger we used to love that song and sing it all the time. I thought it was only fitting. I had come to love her so much and it nearly killed me to leave her. I was just going to put her up for adoption but then I figured she would be better off if she had at least one of her real parents. So I left her at the hospital and asked them to call Jacob. I left a note with her explaining that she was out daughter and I was sorry and he name was Roxanne. I took off before he got there." I stopped for a minute to gage Alice's expression. She was silently crying at my story just staring at me as if she didn't even understand what I was saying to her even though it was making her sad. She said nothing.

"So I went to college. I tried to forget all about it. Then when I came back here with you and met your brother; I began to think. He started telling me about him delivering a baby on a plane and naming it. It made me realize I couldn't keep ignoring this. So this morning I went to see Jacob. I showed up after five years of nothing and he just welcomed me back like nothing had ever happened. I met my five year old daughter Roxy. She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. They both wanted me to be a part of her 

life. They weren't even mad at me, which they should have been. That hurt me so much more but I excepted it. After I got over the hurt I realized I was happy. SO there you have it Alice. I am a mother. I have a five year old daughter named Roxanne and her father was my best friend, Jacob Black." I stopped, finishing my story and took a breath. I looked up at Alice, expecting to see that same sadness as before but it was replaced with anger.

"You WHAT?!" Alice yelled. "OH MY GOD BELLA! HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME THIS!!" Alice's face was bright red with rage and tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm your best friend and you could even tell me you have a daughter. And how could you abandon a baby you just had just because you didn't feel ready? What kind of person does that Bella? God, I can barely look at you right now." Alice's hate filled words hurt me deeply. The tears spilled over and I stood up.

"I'm sorry Alice." I whispered, trying not to let my voice waver. I rushed out of her room chocking back the sobs threatening to rip out of my chest. I knew she would hate me. Hate me for not telling her and hate me for what I did. Nobody understands that I couldn't tell anyone. It was too hard. I was a scared kid. Yes I was legally an adult but I was still a kid in so many ways.

I ran down the hall to my room. As I opened my bedroom door and walked in, I saw Edward stepping out of the bathroom all wet, in only a towel. "Oh god, Edward I'm sorry. I'll go. I didn't know you were in here." I said through my sobs and turned to walk away but he caught my wrist. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me to him.

"No don't go. Bella what's wrong?" He asked when he saw all the tears and heard me broken sobs. I didn't answer him. I just collapsed into his chest and felt darkness envelope me. Then silence.

* * *

**AN: dramatic huh? You got two in one. The first kiss and Alice finding out. Poor Bella seems to be having a rough time. Thank god for Edward. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. A note about reviews: Okay guys so a need feedback to write a story and I'm not getting much feed back. There are hundreds of people reading each chapter but only about 8 people review. There are around 60 people on the alerts list so that mean at least around 60 poeple actually really like this story and they should be reviewing it if they like it. I am not going to put chapter 11 up until i get at least 20 reviews for this chapter okay? The person who is the 20ith reviewer will ne notified and will recieve the next chapter eariler. So please. If you read it review it. It is a great help to me. I don't mean to sound pushy but plese review. thanks**

**XskyXdancerX**


	11. Midnight FeelUps

**Chapter 11**

**Midnight Feel-ups**

**Note: There is only a wee bit of sexual content in this one. I'm just putting a note here because I am just over cautious. It really is like nothing, I just want people to be warned.**

**XskyXdancerX now has a Beta Reader--gangstapenguinduck lover, who Beta'd this chapter. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

**EPOV**

"No, don't go. Bella, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw all the tears and heard her broken sobs. She didn't answer me, she just collapsed into me and passed out. Or at least I'm assuming that's what happened from the darkness under her closed eyes, and the body going slack. I hope she's not sick or anything.

I scooped Bella up in my arms and put her down on the bed. She was already in her pajamas so I put the covers over her. But, should I wake her up? Is it bad to let unconscious people stay blacked out and go to sleep? Oh God! I read something about this once but I couldn't remember it now. I started to panic, so I shook her to see if it would bring her back; nothing. I hope she isn't really sick, like having some kind of terminal illness and is dying. Oh God! Am I killing Bella by letting her sleep? I am officially freaking out. I think I should go pay a visit to Alice. She might know why Bella was so upset, at least. I ran down the hall to Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Alice said in a shaky voice. I opened the door to see a weeping Alice sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and holding a tissue box. She met my gaze and smiled weakly.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked. I would ask about Bella later. Maybe they were crying for the same reason...

"Oh Edward! I'm a terrible friend. I guilt Bella into telling me things she doesn't want to, and then even though I can see how hard it is for her, I get mad that she never told me anything so important. She told me I would hate her for this, and I didn't believe her. But for a second right after she told me, I did hate her. I feel so bad; she just told me her deepest, most tragic secret, and I screamed at her. I screamed at her for not telling me and for what she did. She tells me how much of a horrible person she is, and I have to go and make her feel worse. Even after she tried to make it right, she still felt bad. I'm such a terrible, terrible friend. You must be ashamed to have me as a sister," Alice ranted and sobbed.

I think I got the gist of what was going on, but I didn't know what Bella had told Alice that had upset her. Was it about this Jacob Black? Was she married to him or something? I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Alice, what was it that Bella told you? Can you tell me? Can I guess?" I started spouting the questions.

"No, Edward, I told Bella I wouldn't tell anyone, and I have already been horrible enough to her today. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you." She didn't say anything about the guess and I probably should have dropped it, but I couldn't.

"Is she sick? Dying? Is she married? Does she have a boyfriend? Did she kill someone?" I could go on and on, but some of the other inquiries I may not have wanted answers to. Jeez, I have a sick mind.

"No, no. Nothing like that at all. But seriously Edward, I can't tell you. And don't go asking her about it tonight, she's been through enough today," Alice said firmly.

What Alice said hurt me. What had Bella said about the date? My expression crumpled. "Oh Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure she had a lovely time with you. We just didn't get to talking about that. Were you guys really kissing in the car?" She asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her and started to walk away.

"You can ask her all that tomorrow after she gets some sleep." I was almost out the door when I heard her giggle. I turned around. "What Alice?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," she said in a cute little voice, and kept giggling, looking me up and down. I didn't get it. "Oh, and nice earring. So that means Emmett won yet another bet." She laughed.

"Goodnight Alice," I said annoyed, and walked back to my room.

When I got back in, Bella still seemed to be out cold. I could tell she wasn't asleep because her breathing wasn't the same, so I tried again to get her to come to. Shaking her didn't work, so I went into the bathroom and got a cup and filled it with cold water. I walked back to the bed and splashed it in her face. She gasped sharply and sat up quickly, looking around for the source of the annoyance before finally settling on me.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to do after you fainted, and you weren't coming back." I smiled apologetically at her. She sighed and wiped her face dry with the sheet.

"It's okay. I tend to pass out when my body can't handle stress. My mind just shuts down... It's been a hard day. Thank you for taking me out. I really needed that, and I had a great time." She smiled tiredly at me.

I walked around to my side of the room where all my stuff was. I needed to change. But when I moved my leg the wrong way I suddenly felt a rush of cold air and froze. I looked over at Bella and her eyes where wide open in terror. She stared at my naked form and began to blush and she covered her eyes.

"Um, Edward I think you're missing something," She said shyly, her face red as it burned up.

"Shit," I said, and grabbed my towel and pants as I ran into the bathroom, giving her a clear view of my bare ass.

I heard her burst into laughter outside. Oh great. Did she think I was too small? I didn't think I was _that _small. Jacob Black must have to be over a foot long to make my penis look small. Or did she think my ass was weird? Maybe too white? I'm not the type of guy that gets tan, so I'm rather pale. Or maybe, she was just laughing at the funny situation. I threw on my pants and walked back out into the room, my face red. This brought on a whole new wave of laughter from Bella. I scowled at her a bit, but it was impossible for me to be mad at her.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you? Yeah, you laugh, you're fully clothed." And might I say, she looked quite nice in her white tank top and black shorts. They clung to her every curve. She stopped laughing and just smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Edward, just that look on your face when you realized your towel fell. It was priceless." She laughed some more and I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Yes, yes. Edward is oh so funny. I showed you mine, now you show me yours," I said in a joking manor, but I guess it wasn't that funny. Her face wore a shocked expression, and her intense gaze was locked onto mine.

"It was a joke Bella. I'm sorry that was inappropriate,"says the guy who just dropped his towel.

But then Bella did something that shocked me. She reached down to the bottom of her top and started to pull it up, slowly. I didn't fully grasp what she was doing until it was fully off, and Bella was sitting in front of me topless. I took a sharp intake of breath. Bella was still gazing intensely at me, but now I was staring at her bare chest. I guess she didn't wear a bra to bed. Her breasts had amazing tone and shape. It looked as if they were made to fit in my hands.

Bella reached up and cupped her hand behind my neck and pulled me close to her. She crashed her lips onto mine with a force that pulled my mind away from her breasts. This kiss started out much like our kiss earlier in the car, but this one soon became forceful. I became wrapped up in passion that I didn't even realize what I was doing. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entry at the same time as I brought my hand up and rested it on her left breast. She gasped into my mouth, forcing both our lips apart. Taking advantage, I thrust my tongue into her mouth, and began to massage her tongue as my hand started to massage her breast. We sat there tangled in passion, sucking and licking each other's tongues, with Bella rubbing her hands on my chest, feeling my muscles. It all felt so good. She was so soft and warm, and I never wanted this moment to end.

After a couple of minutes, Bella pulled away and grinned at me.

"Okay, now were even," she said overly gleeful, grinning like mad. She put her tank top back on and sighed contently as she lay back down on the bed. I lay down next to her, not giving her any space like I did last night. I wondered briefly if she thought we were moving too fast, but it felt so right to touch her and kiss her like that. We lay there in silence for a little while before Bella turned from her back, onto her side to face me.

She wasn't smiling but she didn't look sad or angry or confused. Her expression was firm. "I bet you want to know why I was crying," she stated in a serious voice. Crying? Oh, wait, yes, when she came in. Alice told me not to ask about this, and I didn't. If she wanted to talk about it, who was I to stop her?

"I have never told anyone about this before this night. I barely know you, yet I feel a strong connection to you. Take what happened a few minutes ago for example. I would have never done that with someone the day after I met them, but with you, I feel like I've known you my whole life. I really like you Edward, and since we are starting a relationship--I hope that's what we are doing..." she muttered before continuing, "I feel that you need to know this," Bella said, and took a deep breath.

"Of course this is a relationship Bella. Did you think that it was just a one-time thing? I really like you too, and I'm happy you feel like you can share things with me. But you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it. Like you said, you just met me." I don't know why I said it. I really wanted to know, so why am I trying to stop her? Why am I an idiot?

"No, Edward, it's okay. I want to." She smiled at me.

"I just gave all the details to Alice, but I think that maybe I will just give you the basics to save you the trouble. It's a really long story with the same outcome so I will shorten it a bit." We both laughed at that. Then she took a breath, and began her story.

"I had just turned 18 a few weeks before my parents died, and I was pretty happy. But when they died, I felt like I was alone in life. That night, I ended up having sex with my best friend, Jacob Black. I could tell it was the worst mistake of my life." She winced at this, and then sighed before continuing. I couldn't help but be shocked at this--Bella wasn't a virgin?! Oh wait, nevermind. I already knew that from Emmett's snooping.

"I wouldn't talk to Jacob, or see him anymore after that. I became pregnant, and I didn't want to tell him. I was too afraid of what he would say. So, nine months later, I had a little girl." She grinned now, some of the happiness that I had seen in her this morning beginning to show through. But I couldn't wrap my head around what she was saying...she had a daughter?!

"I didn't want to give her up, but I knew I couldn't handle being a mother. So, I left her at the hospital, and asked them to call Jacob. I left my baby there with a note saying her name was Roxanne, and she was our daughter. At this time, I still hadn't spoken to, or seen Jacob since the night that Roxanne was conceived. I started college a year late because when I was supposed to start, I was still pregnant. That's why I'm your age, but a year behind you in school." That explained very little of the questions that were now buzzing through my head.

Bella had a daughter...and it was her best friend, _Jacob Black's._ Crap. But I smiled at her when she looked wearily over at me, urging her to continue.

"So I figured I could just forget about Roxanne and Jacob, but every time I saw a baby, I was reminded of them. Last night, when you told me about the woman on the plane, I started thinking about my baby. I knew I had to do something about it. So this morning, I went to see Jacob and I met Roxy. After 5 years of no contact, and just leaving him with a kid, Jake wasn't even mad at me. Roxy wasn't even mad that I had left her. I was so happy to finally have my baby again. They both wanted me in her life. I told her that I would come to see her whenever I could this summer."

By now, Bella had finally let out the pent up air that seemed to have gathered in her, and she shifted on the bed. I hadn't realized that I had been stock still until she had moved, and I fixed my position, a little uncomfortable. I looked back at her dreamy expression and waited for her to continue.

"She told me she would call me every night before she went to bed. Tonight when I told you I was on the phone with my boss, it was really Roxy." She paused and looked up at me to see how I was taking it. My expression was blank.

"I have a daughter, yes I abandoned her, but I love her dearly and she is a part of who I am. I thought it only fair for you to know." She smiled at me and waited for my response.

_That was…wow. Didn't see that coming._

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Now both Edward and Alice know. I was going to put off telling Edward for later, but most people told me that it would be better if Edward found out sooner rather than later. **

**So, same thing goes as last time. I get my 20 reviews, and I will put up the next chapter. Please think of other people who really want to read and are waiting for the next chapter. The person with the 20th review will get the chapter early. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know they are kind of short, but I'm trying to save some of the really good stuff for later. I promise they will get longer. Until next time,**

**XskyXdancerX**


	12. FOOD FIGHT!

­**Chapter 12**

"**FOOD FIGHT!!"**

**WARNING: Graphic lemon in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it, skip the part where it says Bella's dream. You won't miss anything. And be nice, it's my first lemon.**

**Thanks to my beta, gangstapenguinduck lover.**

* * *

**BPOV**

He just sat there. He just sat there and stared at me. I had just told him my biggest secret, that only he and Alice know now, and all he could do was stare wide eyed at me. I was going crazy wondering what he was thinking. Was he mad like Alice was? I couldn't see why he would be. It's not as if I kept it from him, seeing as how I just met him. Maybe he thought I was a terrible person for leaving my daughter. I needed to know if he could still like me.

"Edward please say something," I pleaded, trying not to start crying. I was prepared for rejection.

"I…wow. I just…it's just that I wasn't expecting that. I thought maybe you killed someone, judging by Alice's reaction," he said, trying not to laugh at his own joke. I just sat there straight-faced.

"You talked to Alice?" I questioned. I didn't remember him leaving, but I guess I was out of it for a while.

"Yeah, after you came in here and passed out, I went to see if Alice knew what was wrong. She feels really bad for reacting the way she did," he said, seeking sympathy for his sister. I would gladly give it.

"I don't blame her for acting that way. In fact, I don't see why you don't hate me now too," I said confused. I didn't see how he could be so calm about all of this, and even joke about it.

"Alice doesn't hate you Bella, and neither do I. I couldn't hate you I lo-- " he stopped for a second, correcting himself, "I…uh…like you too much to hate you." He smiled sweetly at me, but I was freaking out. Was he just about to say he loves me?! How ­could he possibly love someone like me? Maybe he wasn't going to. I need to calm down. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart, to keep it from jumping out of my chest.

"I'm glad you feel that way." I couldn't argue with him over not hating me. I didn't want this god-like creature to hate me at all. He liked me, and I loved him, so why should there be any hate here? There shouldn't. I was all of the sudden happy again; but I saw Edward's face fall as he seemed to make a silent realization.

"So," he started, sounding indifferent. "You're going to get back together with Jacob so you can be with your daughter." He wasn't asking, and now he sounded a bit mad. But before I could say anything he started up again. "That's nice. Maybe you could get married. A child really should have both her mother and father," he said in a condescending voice. Now I understood why he was mad. He thought I was getting back together with Jacob and just using him for a good time.

"Oh no! Edward it's nothing like that, not at all! Jacob has always loved me, but I have never loved him as anything more than a broth--" I stopped for a second, cutting myself off, contemplating.

"Well, I shouldn't say brother, because that would sound like I slept with someone I considered a brother. I never loved his as more than a friend. I'm not getting back together with Jacob. I'm going to be a part of Roxy's life but I won't be there all the time." I could see he didn't believe me. He turned his face away from me. The hurt was apparent. I reached up and put a hand on his cheeks. I turned his face to me to see a single tear roll down his face. I had made this beautiful man cry.

"Edward, when I said that I hoped we were starting a relationship, I was telling you the truth. I was never just looking for a fling." I stared deep into his brilliant green eyes. I whipped the tear away with my thumb and lightly pressed my lips to his for a second before pulling away and staring into his eyes again. I saw the hurt melt away. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry that I just assumed you were with him again. That wasn't very nice of me." He kissed my lips lightly just as I had done to him. "I bet you're tired now. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit sleepy myself." He faked a huge yawn and I giggled at the cute face he made.

"I'll see you in the morning Edward," I said to him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll see you before morning; I'll see you in my dreams." He was just so sweet, why didn't I think of that?

"Right. I'll you in my dreams," I said and closed my eyes too. I would dream of him tonight and only him. It would be the best sleep I would ever get. I drifted off to sleep in his strong arms, to thoughts of my personal God.

I was deep in my dreams, but they were definitely not of Edward.

**BELLA'S DREAM/FLASHBACK (Since that's what this really is, except she's asleep, reliving it in her mind.)**

_I pulled back from Jacob's embrace and stared into his dark eyes. I needed to feel a different emotion; something strong, to get my mind off of mom and dad. I don't love Jacob but he's the only one here. The next thing I knew, I had crushed my lips to his. His eyes went wide and he was shocked at first, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes too so I could try to get lost in his kiss. I always thought my first kiss would be so magical but this felt like nothingness to me. It must have been because I wasn't in love._

_In a desperate attempt to feel something, I deepened the kiss, knowing Jacob would not try to push me. I would have to push him. I ran my tongue along his hot bottom lip and he parted his lips for me. I thrust my tongue into his month and it twisted feverishly with his tongue. The kiss felt nice, hot, passionate, but still not quite right. It wasn't enough to help me. I wanted my mind to be melting. As our tongues battled for dominance, I realized what I was going to have to do to get the distraction I needed. To feel what I wanted to feel._

_I pulled away from Jacob and he whimpered quietly from losing contact. I stared at his face intently as I moved my hands to the bottom of my blood red t-shirt. I grabbed the bottom and slowly pulled it up and over my head. Jacob stared at me wide eyed while I smiled meekly at him. I reached my hand around to my back and unhooked my bra. I let it fall down to the ground, still watching Jacob's face. He watched the bra fall, and continued staring at it there. I cupped my hand under his chin and brought his face up to look at me. His eyes focused on my chest and his face started to turn red and his breathing became heavy._

_I moved on to unbutton my jeans and pull down the zipper. The sound of the little metal teeth pulling apart brought Jacob's attention to my hands. He brought his gaze up to meet mine and gave me a scared expression._

"_Bells," he breathed out. "I-I don't know what to say." He was breathing hard and I could see a bulge forming in his pants as I slid my jeans down my long legs leaving me in just my underwear in front of him. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to rest it on my breast. He gasped and I shivered. Ahhh, there it is, that feeling I want._

"_Don't say, Jacob, just do," I said boldly as folded down his fingers so that his hand slightly squeezed my breast. I moaned quietly; it felt so good. Yes this was definitely what I wanted to feel._

_I removed my hand from his knowing he would keep his where it was. He slowly began to massage from the outside, inward, where he would run his fingertips in a circular motion a few times, before repeating from the outer edge of my breast. He brought up his other hand so he could do the same to my other breast at the same time. Every time he got to my hardened nipples, I would arch my back towards him, each time moaning louder than the last. At first he just watched his hands on my chest, with my head thrown back. But after a while he caught my mouth in a hungry kiss._

_He slowly moved his hands from my breasts and to my sides, where he started to drag them downward while he kissed me. They stopped and rested on my hips. His big hands began to play with the material of my panties. He slipped one finger on each hand under the elastic waist-band and hooked them onto the material. He pulled his lips from mine, breaking the kiss and moved down onto his knees, pulling my panties with him on the way down. I lifted each foot and stepped out of them. Jake straightened up and looked me over. I was now standing completely naked in front of my best friend, who happened to still be fully clothed standing in my living room._

"_Come on," I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. I pulled him up the stairs and into my small, blue bedroom where I shut the door behind us. All of my clothes were still downstairs but I wouldn't worry about that now. You can do this Bella; time to live in the moment._

_Jacob was standing there next to my bed, staring at my naked form, again. I walked over to him and grabbed his hips, pulling him to me. He moved into kiss me but I moved my head to the side. He attacked my neck, not with kissing, but with sucking, biting, and licking. I threw my head back, my ­mouth opened, my breathing heavy. He started moving his mouth lower until he had taken my left breast fully in his mouth and started to play with my right in his hand. He gently bit down on my sensitive nipple. I moaned the loudest I had that night. Yet. __I could feel myself growing wet. He continued to assault my chest, switching his mouth back and forth between breasts._

_I moved my hands from his hips and pushed them up under his shirt. I began to run my fingers up and down the contours of his muscled chest. I moved my hands down to the bottom of his yellow shirt. _Just like my own personal sun, _I thought. It had to go; I wanted to rest my eyes on his luscious chest. I pushed his shirt up and he stopped sucking and licking so I could get it off over his head. I threw his shirt somewhere in my room._

_Jake pulled back and unbuckled his belt. He undid his jeans and quickly pulled them down along with his boxers. We were now fully naked, staring at each other, chests heaving. His penis was pretty large. Actually, I didn't think it was going to fit into my tight, virgin sex._

I tackled him, shoving him backwards onto my old full size mattress bed; it was still unmade from when I woke up. I flung myself on top of him and shoved my tongue down his hot throat. He growled and flipped us over so he was on top. He kissed down my neck, my collar bone, laying kisses on both nipples as I arched my back up again. He kissed down my stomach, thrusting his tongue into my belly button. He pulled his head down and gazed at my mound. He put a hand on each thigh and slowly pushed my legs apart and now gazed at my wet and throbbing pussy. He brought his head back down and hesitated above my clit. He looked up to see my reaction. I gave him a slight nod to let him know he could continue.

"_Um, Bella, I don't really know what to do. I've only seen this done in the movies and it wasn't quite clear what was going--" __he started, but I cut him off. His breath, as he talked, was tickling my womanhood, driving me mad._

"_Just do it Jacob!" I practically screamed at him. He just smiled at me and nodded._

_He placed a small kiss on my throbbing clit and I let out a loud, guttural moan. He started to slowly lick my wet folds, lapping up all of my hot, sweet juices like a dog. I was already squirming from his touch. He took my clit into his mouth and sucked on it hard, flicking it with his tongue. But before I could let out a ­sound, he shoved a finger into my ready pussy. I screamed out in ecstasy. He began to slowly thrust his finger in and out. Then he added another finger but still went at the slow, agonizing pace._

"_Oh god Jake, FASTER!" I moaned out. He started going faster and faster until he was going as fast as he could go, sucking on my bundle of nerves. All I could do was moan and moan the loudest I ever had. Nothing had ever felt this good, nothing as good as Jacob pumping me with three fingers like some kind of wild animal. I had this weird pressure building in my stomach and my vagina was clenching around his fingers. My back arched and I screamed out as I exploded. I came all over his hand and he licked me dry. I was still gasping from the aftershock of my first orgasm._

"_Thank you Jake, that was amazing." I sighed happily, finally getting what I wanted. Jacob moved up so he was fully laying over me again. He gazed into my eyes with an intensity that made me want to look away. I could feel his hardened, throbbing cock pressing into my stomach. I wrapped my arms around him and readied myself. He positioned himself at my opening and I could feel the hard tip on me._

"_Are you ready Bella?" he asked. I just nodded silently. "You know it's going to hurt right?" I nodded again. It was a pain I was willing to suffer in order to get that feeling, that I wanted to avoid reality. _

_"Okay, here we go then," Jacob said as he slowly pushed into me. I gasped loudly and I felt a tear when he pushed all the way in. I felt a strong wave of pain and the tears rolled down my checks. Jacob kissed away the drops of salty water and stayed still in me so I could get used to his size. After the pain melted away I nodded at him, letting him know he could go._

_He started to slowly thrust in and out of me. All of the sudden I felt immense pleasure. I moaned into his ear and felt his penis swell inside of me. This feeling was even better than him fingering me. I wrapped my legs up around his waist to push him in deeper. I screamed out as he hit my g-spot. I was moaning steadily and his breaths turned into grunts. I need to feel more!_

"_More, Jake, more. Faster! Fuck me faster!" I screamed. He didn't need to be told twice. He started to pound me with such speed. "AH! Ah ah ah YES! Oh god yes! That's it Jake! YES! OH GOD! HARDER!!" I was losing my mind and I loved it. He slammed into me harder, and his pace quickened even more. I rose up my hips to meet each thrust, driving him in even deeper. My eyes were rolling back in my head and I was breathing so fast, sweat was pouring out of our skin and mixing together._

_I could feel my muscles clenching and I knew I was close and I knew he was too. He reached his hand down and started to rub hard circles on my clit, helping to bring me to my release faster. I gasped._

"_Oh God! YES! Jake I'm gonna CUM!" I screamed that last word as I came at the same time as him, our hot juices overflowing down my legs and mixing together. _

_Jacob collapsed on me, our chests heaving from our wild fucking. I refused to think of it as love making. I didn't love him so it couldn't have been love making. It was him giving me pity sex. He finally pulled out of me and rolled over and lie next to me in my bed, breathing heavy. I had that feeling that I wanted, I had wanted this-- but why couldn't I feel complete? Aren't you supposed to feel wonderful after this?_

"_God, I love you Bella." Jacob whispered in my ear, his voice saturated with love. I felt a painful jolt in my heart. Oh god what have I done? I just seduced my best friend so that I could try to feel alive when my parents were dead. He loved me and I took advantage of that. I was a terrible friend. I started sobbing. "Bella what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked in a panicked voice. I didn't respond. _

_I got up out of the bed still naked and grabbed his underwear and pants and shoved them at him. "You have to leave Jacob, you have to leave now!" I shouted at him through my sobs._

"_Why? What did I do wrong Bella? Are you okay? BELLA?!" He shouted at me, as he put on his pants. The hurt was apparent on his face. He walked toward me to hug me, but I pushed him away. I grabbed his wrist and started to pull the half naked Jacob out of my room and down the stairs. I just kept saying, "You have to go." I pushed him out the door and into the rain. There were tears running down his face now._

"_Jacob you have to leave now. I'm sorry. I am so sorry," I whispered, still crying. Then I shut the door and locked it. I ran back up to my bedroom and shut and locked the door behind me. I leaned my back against it, and stared at my room. It looked like a hurricane had gone through. Jacob's shirt was still on the floor and I kicked it under the bed. There was a large blood stain on the sheet covering my bed from when Jacob took my virginity and I took his along with mine. What had I done?_ _I collapsed on the floor, weeping._

**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**

**EPOV**

I woke up with my beautiful angel in my arms. The clock on her bedside table read 8:30 am. I should wake her up soon before Alice does. That crazy sister of mine really has to learn how to cool it.

I stared into Bella's peaceful, sleeping face. In my arms, I held a mother of a 5 year old girl. She was the most beautiful mother on the face of the earth. If Bella is this beautiful, Roxanne must be stunning. Poor Jacob Black will have to be beating off the boys with a baseball bat. I wanted nothing more than to meet the daughter of the woman I loved. I love children, and I hoped to have some of my own one day. Hopefully they will be Bella's. Maybe they will let me be a father figure to Roxanne.

I need to stop dwelling in the future and live in the now. I gently shook Bella's shoulder and kissed her eye lids. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and a smile played on her lips as she looked at me.

"Good morning," she said warmly and yawned. She leaned into me and lightly kissed my lips.

"Mmmmm. It is now," I said playfully to her. I thought about how I had almost told her I loved her last night, and I wouldn't mind doing that right now, besides the fact that I'm a coward. "Come on, we have to get up and go downstairs before someone comes up here to get us. Besides I think Alice would like to apologize to you the first chance she gets so be prepared to get jumped." I smiled down at her as she got out of bed giggling. She looked so glorious standing there stretching.

"Well I need to take a quick shower since I didn't last night, but I'll be right down." She turned and grabbed some clothing from the closet and was going towards the bathroom. I suddenly go an idea.

"Bella wait." She turned around at the sound of my voice. "I need to take a shower too. So in the interest in saving water and time, I suggest...maybe we could shower together," I said rather boldly, even though I think I was slightly blushing. Bella just raised her eyebrow. "That is, if you want to," I added quickly, so she knew I respected her.

"Well we could…" She drifted off. "Under one condition; we just shower no funny business. I mean it mister," she said, feigning a stern tone.

"Okay, I'll take what I can get," I said jokingly, and hopped out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes for myself. Hey, what the heck, right? I mean she's already seen me naked and I've seen her half naked, _and_ felt her up, so it couldn't hurt. Oh yes, I was very much looking forward to this.

Bella was already in the bathroom with her top off when I walked in, exposing her bare chest to me for the second time. I tried not to stare at her as she pulled down her shorts relieving a midnight blue thong. She really did look lovely in that color, especially when she was lacking her clothes. She didn't take it off though. She just stared at me until I go the hint. I smiled when I realized what she was waiting for. I quickly stripped off my pajama pants and was standing there in black silk boxers.

"On the count of three," she said cutely. I felt like I was a little kid again. She hooked her fingers in her thong and I did the same to my boxers. "One…" she started.

"Two…" I said, smiling at her.

"Three!" We said at the same time and pulled down our remaining garments. There was Bella, standing completely naked in front of me. I looked at her smiling face and saw she was looking me up and down so figured it was okay to do the same to her. I took a deep breath and let my gazed travel down her body, to her glorious breasts moving with her breath, to her flat, smooth stomach, down to her bare crotch. When I say bare, I do mean bare. There was no hair. That was kind of sexy. I didn't let my eyes linger there for too long, letting my gaze swoop down her long, toned dancer's legs. Even as I took in the rest of her I couldn't get over the no hair thing. I looked back up to her face and raised my eye brow at her. She smirked.

"I didn't figure you for the waxing type," I said to her, feigning a serious tone. She giggled.

­

"That's because I don't. I had it removed by laser. It was quite painful. I think sophomore year. I will not be telling you why so don't even ask," she said laughing, but I could tell she was dead serious. I started to think of possible reasons why she would have had it removed. "Well, while you ponder over why I don't have pubic hair, I will be in the shower. Join me any time you want," she added, and got into the shower. I quickly got in after her.

As promised, there wasn't any funny business. We just washed each other's hair and I hugged her to me as I scrubbed her body. I could feel my penis brushing against her crotch and it made me excited.

"I guess you're happy this morning. Or, at least, that's what it feels like," she giggled, referring to my apparent erection. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella; I just can't control myself around you. You are so beautiful," I said softly, meaning every word I said. She smiled sweetly up at me.

"Aw, that is the sweetest thing any man that got a boner on me has ever said to me," she joked but not before she kissed me.

We finished up in the shower, and got dressed, going downstairs to get breakfast. We entered the kitchen holding hands and everyone was smiling at us. Then a little bouncing pixie appeared in front of us. She pushed me away from Bella and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Bella, I'm _so _sorry! I was such a bitch, and all you did was told me what I asked. Can you ever forgive me?" Alice asked her, giving her a puppy dog pout. Bella smiled and ruffled Alice's hair.

"Of course I can forgive you Alice. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know how important that would be to you." Bella smiled apologetically at her. Alice abandoned the pout and grinned from ear to ear.

"Soooo… When do I get to meet her?" Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. Bella looked shocked. I figured it was time to save her. I walked behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head.

"How about we let Bella eat, Alice? Then you two can discuss that stuff _in your room,"_ I hinted, hoping she would realize what she said. Realization crossed her cute little face.

­

"Oh... _oooh. _Yeah, okay, eat Bella. We have a _long _day of talking." Alice had an evil smile on her face and Bella groaned. She gave me a look that said 'look what you just set me up for'. I smiled at her as if I did nothing wrong. She just rolled her eyes.

I got Bella and myself some cereal as we sat down at the counter with Emmett. He grinned at me.

"What?" I asked when he didn't stop smiling. To this, he just smiled wider.

"You look good with an earring little bro, I'm glad I won. Now I can see it all the time," Emmett said through his booming laughter. I glared at him but then I felt hot breath on my neck. Bella had leaned into me and put her mouth to my ear.

"I think it looks kind of sexy," she whispered softly in a very seductive voice. It sent shivers down my spine. Okay, I don't think I will _ever_ take out this earring now. Just then, mom and dad walked into the kitchen with all of their luggage fully packed and ready to go.

"Why are you guys packed now? Just can't wait to be rid of us?" Alice teased. Mom smiled sweetly but her expression was still sad. She put down her suitcases and hugged Alice.

"I'm so sorry guys. Your father," she said, sending a glare at Carlisle, "got the dates mixed up. Our flight isn't in 2 days from now, it's today. We have to go now. We were looking forward to spending a few more days with you, but unfortunately we have to go. But we will write and call. It's not like we will never see you again, we'll be back in two years," she said, trying to console us, but I could tell it was more for her benefit than for ours. Esme walked over to Bella and took her hands in her own.

"I was looking forward to getting to know you over the next few days, I'm sorry dear. I'm also sorry that you will be the only sane person in this house all summer. That being in mind, and I want you all to pay attention to this; Bella you are in charge, okay?" Mom said smiling warmly at Bella and then me. She winked. Man that woman had a knack for seeing relationships.

­

"Hey, wait a minute, I'm the oldest here, shouldn't I be in charge?" Emmett sounded outraged, not joking at all. He glared at our parents.

"Honey I love you, but I would never, ever, in a million years leave you in charge of anything. Especially after what you did to your brother's room." Mom sure did have a way of putting things. Rosalie laughed and Alice smirked. Emmett shot a look at dad and he just shrugged. Mom totally wore the pants in the relationship.

"Okay kids, be good. Try not to kill Bella okay? You have our numbers. Now we really should get going," dad said, that last part directed at mom. She nodded and came around and gave us all a hug. With that, they were out the door. No parents for two years. This is going to be one crazy summer.

**BPOV**

After Carlisle and Esme left, and I finished eating, Alice dragged me up stairs to her room.

"So, you told me what happened yesterday morning but we never got around to that date. And I happen to know Edward was walking around barely covered by a towel last night, so I want to know EVERYTHING! Spill now missy!" Alice was so excited that I didn't want to dampen her spirits by saying nothing.

I told her all about the date and she ripped apart every detail. She said that there was some way that you could take what happened during your first date and use it to tell if you were getting married to that person. Alice really is nuts. The second I said Edward's towel dropped, she flipped out.

"Oh my god! You saw him naked?! And only after one date, too. That boy must be one smooth talker. Well, what did you think?" Alice asked animatedly. I immediately blushed.

"Alice, I am not going to talk about your brother's penis with you. That is just too weird," I said, looking at the wall, trying to avoid her gaze. She giggled.

"Fine, but tell me one thing. Is he big? I'm not asking for an estimate size. You know, just in general," she said in a hushed tone. I figured she would never let it be, so I gave in.

­

"Well, I thought Jacob Black was pretty big, and he was a ten; but Edward makes Jacob's penis look roughly tampon sized," I said, and Alice burst out laughing and I joined her. "Also, he has a very cute butt." That just sent her into another fit of hysterics.

I told Alice all about what happened last night and this morning before we went downstairs. I thought she would be as shocked as I was when it happened, but she wasn't surprised at all.

"What do you mean you're 'not surprised'? I was surprised, and _I _did it." I was beginning to get a little angry. She just looked at me.

"Bella, I'm not trying to say that you're easy or anything. That's not what I meant by it at all. It's just, I know Edward. He has never been in love before and he tends to be aggressive when he experiences new things. I'm not surprised because I could see the intensity between the two of you since the first second your eyes met." Alice took my hands and smiled sweetly at me. "I just have one question for you," she paused, her expression not changing at all.

"What is it Alice?" I asked quietly. What could it be that she wanted to know? She knows I love him.

"Can I plan your wedding?" Alice burst into laughter and was doubled over gasping for air before I even comprehended what was said.

"God, Alice, that's not funny! I thought you were going to ask something important. Or at least something that was even slightly possible," I sighed, rolling my eyes. It was a nice thought though, me and Edward getting married. _Wait, what am I thinking? I've known him for a grand total of three days. _But I still couldn't help but smile when I thought of it.

"Oh, it is possible Bella. I just know it will happen someday. I can see it now. Just you wait Bella," Alice gushed. I had to stop her before she started to give me all of the details of the wedding she was planning for me.

"So, did you tell Edward about Roxy? Down in the kitchen it seemed as if he knew something," she inquired.

­

"Yes, he knows all about her. He didn't ask, but I could tell he was dying to know what was wrong. Besides, he has a right to know what he's getting himself into," I said, smiling.

"How did he take it?" she asked, sounding concerned. Maybe she thought he had a reaction similar to hers.

"He wasn't mad at all. He thought it was great, once he got over the insane idea that I was going back to Jacob." I laughed a little at the thought.

"Ah yes, Mr. Insecurity would be thinking you were playing him, and then break his heart by leaving him for the father of your child." Alice giggled. "I really would like to meet her though," Alice said after her laughter died down.

"Well, next time I go to see her, I might bring you," I said in a light and teasing voice. "And who knows, maybe once Jake trusts me enough, you can take us shopping."

"Oh, Bella! Really? Would you let me do that?" She was jumping up and down in excitement. I nodded.

We sat up there and talked the day away. Just idle chatter about plans for the summer, and things we should do. One thing in particular, we planned to do tonight at dinner, that I would be going downstairs to make in a few minutes.

"Okay, so when you see Edward walk in, start spouting it," I told Alice. We both giggled at our evil plan.

**EPOV**

That evil pixie of a sister of mine has stolen away my Bella all day again. Would I ever be able to spend a full day with Bella without interruptions?

Jasper and Emmett asked about the date and, as usual, if anything happened last night. I gave them all the details about the date but told them nothing happened last night or this morning for that matter. They don't need to know about Roxy until Bella feels fit. I also didn't tell them the more intimate details ­because I knew they would make fun of me, and tease me unmercifully. I decided it best if they didn't know.

The day was dragging along quite slowly, so I picked up the current psycho drama I was reading, and retreated up to the room I shared with Bella.

I sat up there all day and I got through my whole book. There came a knock on the door around five. I opened it to see a grim looking Jasper.

"Alice sent me to tell you dinner is ready," he said, sounding tired.

"What do you mean ready? I figured we were all just fending for ourselves for food since mom's not here to make a meal." I was confused by his statement. Usually mom was the one to cook dinner when she was visiting, but other than that, neither one of us knew how to cook. So, as we had all agreed early on, we were to take care of feeding ourselves, and let everyone else worry about...well, themselves.

"Bella made dinner. Apparently she can cook, and from the smell of it, she's very good at it. I believe it's some sort of pasta dish. And get this; we are eating in the _dining room_. How odd right?" Jasper looked as astonished as I felt. He walked away, and I followed him down stairs. He walked into the dining room and as I got closer I could hear Alice. As I entered the room I heard the end of her statement.

"...so big! I'm serious Emmett, Bella said that there isn't any bigger than his. It's amazing," Alice squealed. Oh God! Were they talking about my penis? Bella must have told her what happened, and now Alice was telling my brother, his fiancée, and my best friend.

"I don't believe it. There is no way it can be that big," Emmett said, and turned to me. "Oh, hey Edward." He smiled stupidly at me. Oh yes, they were definitely talking about me. This meant war, oh sister dearest.

They were all sitting around the table and there was an open seat next to Bella, meant for me. But instead of sitting there, I picked up the bowl of cold pasta sauce meant for dipping the bread sticks in and walked up behind Alice. I slowly tipped the bowl over her head and she screamed when the cold substance touched her skin and dripped down her face.

­

She pushed up from the table and turned around, giving me a death glare. She picked up her plate off the table and grabbed a hand full of the spaghetti off her plate. She held it heaping in her hand and grinned at me. She brought her hand forward and smashed the pasta in my face and rubbed it around and then let it drop to the ground.

The next thing I knew, Emmett had gotten up too, and as loud as he could, yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!"

Rosalie screamed and got under the table for cover, so that her Prada something or others wouldn't get ruined. Just to annoy her I got down and with a stick of butter in my hand smeared it all over her black shoes.

"EDWARD, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! These shoes cost me 300! You completely ruined them!" Rose ran out of the room crying, and we all just laughed. Even Emmett, which was stupid on his part, because she controls how much sex he gets. I smirked and then threw some pasta at him.

I turned to see Bella grinning at me with a bucket of ice in her hands. She walked right up to me so our bodies were touching, and then with one hand, she pulled the front of my pants towards her so there was a gap between the material and my skin, and she let the ice slide down. I yelped as all of the ice filled my pants, running over _everything._ I shuddered and glared at her.

"Holy shit! That's fucking cold," I whispered, more to myself than her.

"I win," she said seductively in my ear. I shivered when her teeth grazed my ear lobe.

The food throwing went on until there was no food left to through. We were all covered in pasta sauce with strings of spaghetti in our hair. The dining room was a mess. It's a good thing mom was gone because if she saw this she would have killed us.

Bella sighed. "Well, so much for making a nice dinner for the family," she said softly. Emmett broke out laughing and then the next thing I knew, we were all rolling around on the floor in hysterics. I could vaguely hear Rosalie shouting about getting back at me, somewhere upstairs. I ignored this, focusing back on the ruined dining room and it's occupants.

­

"So," Alice started. "Can we go out to eat?" We all agreed and then Rose came back in the room, all cleaned up as she glared at me. I shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I know! We can go to a bar!" Emmett screamed. Oh boy. My family at a bar, is never good.

* * *

**AN: Okay chapter 12 is officially finished and I am relieved. This took me forever to write, you don't even know. I hope you liked it.** **This chapter had the first 'unofficial' lemon in it. It's unofficial because it was a dream about Jacob. The official one will be real, and with Edward, so don't worry. This has been the longest chapter so far and I hope I can keep making them this long. Until next time.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	13. Down That Whiskey Baby

**Chapter 13**

**Down that Whiskey Baby**

**(Has pretty much nothing to do with this chapter, I just thought it was funny and kind of fit the bar scene.)**

**BPOV**

I guess our plan worked better than we thought it would. We figured he would get mad, thinking we were talking about him and react but I didn't quite think he would start throwing my perfectly good food. I personally love spaghetti and don't think it should be used to throw at one's sister. Although I must admit it was pretty funny. But now we were going out to eat, at a bar no less. I've been to a bar once in my life and don't wish to relive that experience. I am not a good drunk at all so this is going to be interesting. I was now in Alice's room with Rose getting ready.

"I don't see why I need to change just to go to a bar. Sweatpants and a tank top are perfectly acceptable to just go out to eat," I complained, not wanting to play 'Bella Barbie' again.

"Bella, you're going to a bar. You want to look hot! Besides, we aren't just going to go there, eat, then leave. We are going to have a few drinks, have some fun, you know? You have to learn to live a little Bella," Alice said. She started to lay clothes out on the bed for me. The shirt was black and metallic blue, off the shoulders with little straps to hold it up. There was a star design on it and the sleeves were just about the length of my elbows. Beside it was a denim mini skirt with a pink and red heart design. On the floor were these hot pink four inch heel peep toe, sling back pumps to go with it. **(outfit in my profile)**

"Alice, you expect me to wear this to a bar? This would make me look like I'm going clubbing." I just didn't want to put on another outfit. Even though this one was quite cute.

"Clubbing? No. If we were going clubbing I would be making you wear something that made you look like walking sex. But not a half bad idea. Rose remember; we are going to have to go clubbing this summer," Alice explained and turned to Rose when she said the last part. Rose nodded. Damn, why did I have to open my big mouth? "Now, you go put that on and I'll do your hair and makeup."

Once I had it all on, even thought the shoes kind of hurt my feet, I looked pretty hot. When I walked out Alice re-straightened my hair so that it was nice and silky, and put it up into a pony tail. She put on some light makeup and we made our way down stairs. The boys were already waiting for us in the living room.

‑­

"Ready to go? I want to get wasted; I haven't had a drink in a week," Emmett said happily.

"And that, my dear brother is why mom wouldn't leave you in charge," Edward said. We all laughed while Emmett scowled.

"Oh shut up, earring boy," Emmett sneered causing Edward to immediately stop laughing and glare at Emmett.

"Okay boys, stop insulting each other and let's go eat, I'm starving!" Rose said.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice got into Emmett's jeep, but Edward and I got into his Volvo. He had said that someone needed to be able to drive or leave early in case of overly drunken stupidity. I think he just wanted to be alone with me. I don't mind that.

"So," he asked when we had started to drive. "You told Alice everything didn't you?" He smiled at me, not seeming to care.

"Yep," I said popping on the 'p'. "So, you don't drink much do you?" I asked him.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, looking at the road and not me, but I could see a grim look on his face. His voice was hard.

"Well you mentioned something about being a designated driver and drunken stupidity. Also, when Emmett mentioned a bar, you winced. So obliviously you are uncomfortable around that type of environment." He still didn't look at me, so I didn't look at him.

"The last time I drank, I got pretty wasted. I was by myself, so there was no one to drive me and I wanted to leave. So I got in my car and drove. I got into a rather serious car accident. The other driver was also drunk so they didn't bother to check them. I had hit them, drunk driving, but it got pinned on that woman. She died in the hospital two weeks later. I had temporarily lost my sight for a month. I got off scoot free even though the accident was my fault. I was seventeen years old and I was staying with my cousins for the summer. My parents and siblings never found out. You're the only one I ever told," he said softly. We sat there in silence for the rest of the drive.

We finally got to the bar and sat in the car waiting for the others to get there. It was still silent for a few more minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly. I couldn't believe it. I didn't think anything like that would ever happen to him. He was just so perfect. But then again, who am I to judge?

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you, since you told me something you never told anybody… well, besides Alice." He smiled on that last part. "Now we know a secret piece of each other." He reached out to hold my hand in his. He is so sweet! I leaned forward and kissed him. I intended it to just be a quick little peck, but he licked my bottom lip, asking for entry. I gladly granted it. His tongue slowly slipped into my mouth. The kiss was hot and deep, and excruciatingly slow. He massaged my tongue with his and I didn't even fight for dominance. I just let him work and I willingly complied. It was just me and him, our mouths moving together, hearts pounding out of our chests, no taking breaks for breathing.

Then there was a sharp rapping on the window and I turned around to see Emmett, grinning with his face pressed up to the glass. Edward groaned.

"Can't we just pretend they aren't here and keep doing what we were just doing? I was enjoying that. I have an idea, let's leave," he joked, but I could tell that if I said yes he would gladly leave.

"Come on lover boy, let's go eat, I'm hungry." I smiled at him and he gaped open mouthed at me. I guess he liked his new nickname. "What? I think it suits you. Or would you prefer I call you Eddie?" I teased. He closed his mouth and shook his head no. We both got out of the car to join his family.

"Hmm… Lover Boy… I like it. You're good Bella," Emmett said. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. I guess he would forever be Lover Boy from now on.

We walked into the bar and I was quite surprised. I figured that there would be that traditional trashy bar décor, but this place looked like it had some class. I guess when you come from a family with money; this is where you end up--in a classy bar. Wow, isn't that something. When someone asks, I can say my second date with Edward was in classy bar. Ha.

‑­

"Hi all. You here for dinner, or just the bar?" The waitress asked, smiling kindly at us. I saw her eyes lingering on Edward. That got to me a bit.

"Well both, but dinner first. Six, please," Emmett said. I had a feeling he was well known because of the way he spoke to the waitress.

"Sure, you're table's right this way Mr. Cullen." Oh yes, he definitely came here a lot. The waitress, whose name was Carly, led us to a booth in the darker part of the bar. She gave us menus and asked for our drinks. Everybody had ordered some form of alcohol; I wonder how Edward will react. But when she got to him, he surprised me.

"I'll have a beer, and keep them coming all night please. How 'bout you Bella?" He turned to me and smiled. I just gave him a vacant expression. After what he had told me in the car, I figured he wouldn't be drinking.

"Um… I'll have a glass of water and a coke, please," I said, looking at the waitress who scribbled down my order.

"Oh, come on Bella, loosen up a bit, have fun. Well, then again, Edward does seem intent on drinking pretty heavily, so maybe you shouldn't drink too much since someone is going to have to drive," Rose said, smirking at me. Everyone at the table was giving me a knowing smile. What were they all in on that I didn't know about? Ah hell, what could it hurt?

"Okay, I'll have a beer too then," I said but then I thought better of it. "But I still want the water and coke," I revised. Carly nodded and walked away. She came back with all our drinks and the minute she set a beer in front of Edward, he picked it up and downed it.

"Whoa, Eddie, wait for the rest of us man." Jasper laughed but Edward just shot him a glare.

**EPOV**

I don't know why, but I felt the need to drink. Maybe I was thinking that Bella would think what I told her wasn't such a big deal if I just acted like it was nothing. But I knew I had another reason. I was told that time I got drunk, that I always just say whatever I'm thinking. I tell it like it is, so to say. I can't lie. I knew I wouldn't consciously tell Bella what I need to tell her, but she needed to know, so I figured maybe this would help.

After we ordered our food and got it ten minutes later, we all scarfed it down. It wasn't hard to guess that everyone was pretty hungry. I had already had three beers and I was starting to feel a bit woozy. Damn, I sure can't hold it. Maybe this was my body's way of warning me not to do this. Whatever it was, I ignored it and kept drinking. I could tell Bella was worried about me, but I needed to do this.

"So Bella, Alice tells us you can sing," Rosalie said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. Poor Bella, she hates being put on the spot.

"I sing, yes, but not well. Whatever Alice told you is a lie." Bella blushed.

"Bella, you are an amazing singer, and since you already have one beer down, let's put that buzz to good use. This happens to be a karaoke bar." Alice grinned and Emmett started laughing. I could tell he was already drunk.

"Alice there is no way—" Bella started, but Rose cut her off.

"Save it Bella, I already signed you up. You're up next." Rosalie got up and pulled Bella out of the booth and up to the stage. She came back to us as Bella scrolled through the songs until she found one she wanted.

Just then, she took in a deep breath and I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

_  
Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say you'll.._

‑­

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

Bella looked up at me before she continued and I downed another bottle. That's four, one step closer to doing what I needed. She had an angel's voice. It almost made me forget what an ass I am.

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now…Yeah.  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then…_

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now_

_‑­_

_Come home  
Come home  
'Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home_

Once she finished, Bella stepped off the stage and everyone applauded. She walked back to us looking down at her feet and slid into the booth next to me as I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"That was amazing love. You voice is so beautiful, alluring, _seductive._" Oh yeah, I was definitely getting drunk, I thought as I whispered in her ear. She shivered and blushed.

Everyone told Bella how great she was and I drank two more bottles of beer. I was on my sixth when my vision started to go all blurry.

"Bella love, do you think you could drive me home? I'm not feeling so great." I gave her an idiot grin and she laughed and put her arm around my waist to help pull me up.

"Okay Lover Boy, let's get you home and to bed. I'm thinking no more drinking for you." She giggled and towed me away from my family. I turned my head and waved at them. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter echoing in my head as we got into the car.

Bella drove a lot slower than I did, so it took twice as long to get home as it did to get to the bar. The drive was silent and I tried to make a coherent thought as to how I was going to tell her. She parked the car in the driveway and looked at me. I gave her a weak smile.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," I said quietly, gazing intensely into her eyes. She just nodded and kept staring back at me.

"Bella, I love you. I have loved you since the second I saw you in my sister's room three days ago. I love you," I said quickly, slightly slurring my words. Bella looked shocked but quickly composed her face.

"Edward, you're drunk and probably have no clue what you are saying. Come on, let's get you into bed," she said, but her face and tone seemed a bit hurt as she tried to help me out of the car.

"No, but Bella, you don't get it. I had to be drunk to tell you that, or else I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I had to drink so I could tell you that I love you," I said now slurring like crazy. My tongue felt hot and thick as I tried not to spit like a camel when I spoke. I gave her what I thought was a loving smile, but by the look on her face I don't think that's what she saw.

"So, what you're telling me is that you have to be drunk to love me, or else if you're sober you don't love me?" Bella shouted. Her face was red, but it wasn't because she was blushing. Aw, my baby is mad. How do I explain this to her? My mind was a complete and utter mess of thoughts as I tried to pull forth what I was trying to convey to her.

"Bella I—" I started, but she cut me off.

"No, Edward, save it, 'cause I don't want to hear it," Bella growled at me, getting out of the car and slamming the door. She ran into the house and I just sat in the car trying to process what had just happened. Everything didn't make sense, and every movement I made seemed to turn me even more upside down.

Once the car stopped spinning, I got out and went into the house. I just barely made it up the stairs, but I did. I stumbled down the hall to Bella's room and tried to open the door. But I couldn't get in. It was locked. Exhausted now and wanting to get into the soft, warm bed with Bella, I pounded on the door.

"Bella let me in," I said softly, but just enough so that she could hear me. There was no response.

After ten minutes of waiting, Bella still hadn't opened the door. I turned my back to it and slide down so I was leaning against the it with my eyes closed. Sighing, I ran a hand over my face as I tried to get comfortable on the floor. _God damn it_. How could I have fucked this up so soon?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy. I probably won't be able to post again until because I am going on vacation. This chapter was just kind of a filler it wasn't that good. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. Please review. Until next time.**

**‑­**

**XskyXdancerX**


	14. Eat Your Heart Out

**Chapter 14**

**Eat your heart out**

**BPOV**

Why do I even bother? I need to stop looking for guys. Everyone that I find that seems decent ends up being a jerk! Though my heart stopped when he said he loved me, I still couldn't get over the fact that he couldn't tell me unless he was drunk. If you truly love somebody, it should be the easiest thing to say to them, not the hardest…right?

Will I hate him forever? Probably not, but I want to watch him squirm for hurting me like this.

"Bella let me in." I heard Edward's soft voice drift through the door. I just sat on my bed pouting. Then, when I didn't respond or open the door, I heard a _thunk_ and material sliding down the wood of the door. _That's right mister, get comfy, you're gonna be out there all night. _

I settled down in the bed and tried to fall asleep, but my efforts were fruitless. It had only been two nights with him, and already I needed him next to me to sleep. But no matter how much I wanted him, I was not letting him in this room tonight.

**EPOV**

I woke up to Emmett flicking my head with his finger, and the sun shining down the hall. My back and neck were stiff and sore from the position I sat in all night, getting hardly any sleep since my angel was not beside me.

"Ah, he lives," Emmett said quietly. He wasn't grinning like usual, but looked grim. "I'm assuming you were kicked out, not sleeping on the floor by choice, eh?" He still sounded serious. I slowly straightened up and heard sickening cracks going down my back.

"Bella is a bit mad at me, from what I remember. I was really drunk last night; I don't even remember how I ended up on the floor," I said in a rough, sleep deprived voice.

"You didn't try to rape her or something did you? Because if you did, I swear to God I will kill you." Emmett glared, sounding lethal. I just shook my head slowly.

"No Emmett, I'm not quite that stupid. But I did do something rather stupid." I trailed off.

"Well?" He asked, impatient.

"I told Bella I loved her," I said simply, then sighed. I did remember that part of the night. I just sat there, replaying the scene in my head.

"Um, I'm not seeing the problem, other than you probably freaked her out. You know, seeing as how you have only known her for three days." Emmett missed the drunken part I guess.

"Emmett, I was drunk last night," I said, as if I was talking to a five year old.

"Yeah, dude, it was pretty sweet too. I need to bring my camera next time!" Ah, there was the good old Emmett, smiling and laughing.

"No, Emmett, I don't think you get it. I couldn't bring up the courage to tell Bella I love her while I was sober, so I figured that if I got drunk, I wouldn't be afraid to tell her. At first she just thought it was because I was crazy drunk and tired so she didn't believe me. But then I explained it to her and she got pissed. So, she ran inside and locked me out. And here I am," I finished simply. Why was I such an idiot?

"Ha ha. You are stupid." Emmett laughed and walked away. Well, so much for him.

All of the sudden the door behind me was gone and I was lying on my back, staring up at a rather angry and tired looking Bella. She crouched down and I sat up so we were face to face. I stared into her eyes and waited for her to say the first word.

"Not enough courage, huh? Do you truly love me Edward? Because I really doubt that if you didn't have the courage to tell me. Or maybe you could have been a normal person and told me maybe after you've known me longer than a whole week," she whispered quietly in my ear. Then she stood up and walked down the hall. But then she turned back to look at me. "Oh, and Edward," she paused and grinned slyly. "You will make this up to me, babe. And we will be playing by my rules." She blew me a kiss and winked.

My mouth dropped open as I watched her walk away, hips swaying hugely. What exactly did she mean by playing by her rules? And why did that get me so excited? I got up to my feet and scrambled in the room to take a shower and get dressed.

**BPOV**

Over breakfast, I told Alice and Rose all that had happened last night and this morning. I also told them my plan, and they agreed to help whole-heartedly. It was quite a good plan, if I do say so myself. I would make him say he loved me, and he wouldn't need to be drunk to do it.

"So, how long do you think it's going to take?" Alice asked.

"Well, I already have everything I need, but I don't want to keep him waiting too long. Possibly tonight at the earliest, if not, tomorrow night. But I will tease him all day long. He definitely won't know what hit him." We all laughed at that.

"I think you should go with the red for the first time. It's more…sexy temptress than the purple one, don't you think?" Rose said, grinning evilly. Oh yes, I would definitely say they were rubbing off on me. I have known Edward for about four days now, and I was already planning to get him in bed. Well, technically since we shared a room I already had him in bed. I guess I should say I was planning on seducing him.

I saw Edward walk into the kitchen. Once he spotted me, he gave me a curious look before turning to the refrigerator. I walked slowly over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing, baby boy?" I whispered in his ear. I felt Edward freeze underneath me.

"Uh…um… well, I was going to get something to eat?" he said it like a question, like he wasn't sure that's what he was supposed to be doing. I unwrapped my arms from him, hearing him whimper softly from the loss of contact. I went and got him a bowl from the cabinet, a spoon, cereal, and milk and I made him his breakfast. I gestured for him to sit at the table and I sat him the chair next to him holding the bowl. I turned my chair to face him and he turned his to face me. I dipped the spoon in the soggy mess and pulled it out and pointed it toward Edward.

"Open wide, lover boy, so I can put it in," I said seductively. Behind me I heard coughing and turned to see Emmett pounding Jasper on the back, Alice and Rose giggling madly. Edward stared at me wide eyed, but opened his mouth for me. I put the spoon in his mouth, depositing the cereal and then slid the spoon out. He chewed slowly.

"Now swallow it all…good," I said in the same seductive voice. For a second I thought he was going to choke, but he got it all down.

After I finished feeding him his breakfast, I got up and put the dish in the sink. All of his siblings and friends had cleared out of the room by then to give us privacy. Edward got up and followed me in the living room where everybody else was watching Emmett and Jasper play Wii tennis, yelling at each other. It really was quite amusing.

Edward sat down on the couch, but instead of me sitting next to him, I sat in his lap. I settled around, making sure I ground my ass against his cock, making it stand in attention to me. I turned to look at his face, finding him staring wide eyed at me again. I smiled sweetly at him and wrapped my arms around his, resting my head on his chest, giving him little kisses every now and then. I could feel his heart pounding and his 'problem' throbbing like crazy. I guess it didn't take too much to turn him on, and that got me going a little. It was time to move to the next stage in the plan. I gave Alice the signal. She nodded.

"Hey guys, let's go swimming. Esme said she cleaned the pool just before they left, so it should be good to go, and the Jacuzzi was finished the other day!" Alice said excitedly.

"Sounds great Alice, but I don't have a bathing suit and I wouldn't be able to fit into one of yours or Rose's," I said, pouting. I turned to look at Edward and he smiled slightly at me, silently begging me not to get up as to expose his erection. I just grinned evilly at him.

"You know what Bella? Nobody here would mind if you just swam in your underwear. I mean, it's basically the same as a bikini," Rose said, as planned.

"Nobody here would mind if you swam naked actually," Emmett added nonchalantly before Rose slapped him. He shot her an apologetic look and I blushed a bit. I got up off Edward and he quickly pulled a pillow onto his lap. I tried not to laugh as Rose, Alice, and I left the room.

Once we were in Alice's room, we all changed. Rose was in a bright red string bikini and a green one for Alice. I decided that I would wear some clothes before I swam, because for some reason I just felt a bit weird about walking around in my underwear. I had on a light blue demi-cup push up bra with dark blue lace on the edges and matching very skimpy boy shorts cut underwear that showed the bottom of my ass. On top of that, I put on a very light, white button up blouse with ¾ length sleeves, but I didn't button it up. I tied the ends together under the end of my bra and adjusted the sides so you could see my entire bra sticking out of the shirt. Then I put on extremely short denim short-shorts that barely covered more than my underwear. I put on my royal blue flip-flops and we all went down stairs to find the boys already changed into their swim trunks.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella and my mouth dropped to the floor. I have seen her completely naked before, but each time is just like a constant surprise. She looked so…sexy with her bra sticking out of her shirt and the extremely small shorts. I was immediately thanking god for the creation of clothing that doesn't cover completely. This woman was a goddess!

Bella slowly walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "It's not polite to point, lover boy," she said, giggling. I didn't get it; my hands were curled up in fists at my sides to keep from jumping her. Her hands went to my chest and slowly began to move down. My eyes followed their direction, and suddenly got it.

"Uh…" was all I could say. I grabbed Bella's waist and spun her around so her butt was covering my erection with her facing away from me. I put my arms around her middle and held her tightly so she wouldn't move. "Don't you dare move," I growled quietly in her ear.

"Ooh. I love it when guys get demanding," she purred seductively. Then she turned her head to the side and slowly licked my neck. I froze, not breathing, my eyes wide. _Did she really just do that?_

"Okay, well if you two are done, it's time to swim. Now get a move on people!" Alice shouted in her excited pixie voice. Jasper laughed.

"Babe, the pool is the back yard. It doesn't exactly take long to get to it." We laughed as Alice scowled.

"Yes, let's go swimming. I really want to get wet; it feels good when it's so hot out," my seductive angel purred at me. _Gulp._

**BPOV**

My plan was working out very well. So far, at least. He just couldn't keep his eyes off me when we were in the pool. Well, I already knew he couldn't keep his eyes off me while I was wearing clothes.

The second we got in the pool, I started phase three. No contact. Every time Edward came near me to hug me or kiss me, I dodged away from him and just gave him a mischievous smile. He kept getting more and more frustrated as the day wore on. Yes, my plan was working perfectly. I kept trying to be as sexy and teasing as possible, as to push him over the edge and it seemed what little I did was doing the trick for him.

It was getting later in the afternoon, around four o'clock. After my bra almost 'accidentally' fell off, we decided to call it a day. Alice, Rose, and I started working on the last part of the plan. Edward was officially all hot and bothered, and very sexually repressed. Alice assured me he wouldn't be able to resist what I offered.

"Okay Bella, now that we are all ready, Rose and I are going to take Emmett and Jasper out to dinner and then stay at a hotel tonight," Alice said and I raised my eyebrow at her. "What? You aren't the only one who wants to 'get it on' tonight, missy," she snapped as we all giggled.

"Well, you guys have fun, although I think I will be having enough fun for all of us." I laughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Bella we're off," they said and walked downstairs and grabbed their boys. As soon as I heard the front door slam shut, I made my way towards the room I shared with Edward.

Edward had retreated to his room to see what damage there was and what needed to be done. I would have time to sneak into our room first and be able to surprise him. Once I was in the room, and closed the door, I was startled by a vibrating in my pocket. Ugh! Of all the times people could call, it had to be now. Well, at least better now than later when I would be a bit more preoccupied…

"Hello?" I answered my phone, not stopping to check caller ID.

"Mommy!" I heard the voice of my little angel screech, along with a deep chuckling in the distance. It must be hard for Jacob getting used to this.

"Hi, Roxy baby. I'm sorry I didn't get your call last night. Mommy's evil friends stole her phone." I laughed and I could hear Jacob in the background again.

"It's okay Bella, we survived," I heard Jacob speak into the phone.

"Mommy, will you come to see me again? Tomorrow? Please!!" Roxy whimpered into the phone. It sounded like she would start to cry if I said no and I had no idea how to deal with a crying five year old.

"Of course sweetie, I will be by sometime tomorrow, that is, if it's okay with your daddy."

"Daddy's says okay. I love you mommy, but meanie-head daddy says I has to go sleepy-bye now." Roxy yawned into the phone. It was the cutest sound I ever heard.

"I love you too, baby, sweet dreams." I didn't realize that Edward had slipped into the room and was smiling at me as I said those last few words to my sleepy daughter.

"Goodbye Bells, I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob said in his gruff voice.

"Bye Jake." I hung up my phone and put on the bedside table and looked up at Edward.

He walked over to me and held his arms out, about embrace me but I dodged him and went over to my dresser to get my surprise for him. I hid the silky material from his eyes and walked towards that bathroom, but was stopped by his angelic voice.

"And just where do you think you're going, missy?" Edward asked in a teasing tone.

"To get ready for bed, of course," I responded nonchalantly. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I was under the impression I was supposed to be making something up to you today, but I have yet to hear your so called rules," he said questioningly.

"Well, you are just going to have to wait," I said as seductively as I could manage, and turned to walk into the bathroom to get ready.

**EPOV**

I was afraid of where this was going. Bella seemed like she could be very dangerous if you gave her an opportunity to be. I could hear clanking around in the bathroom and wondered what she could possibly doing. Setting up some torture method for me, maybe?

Ten minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open. At that point, I was lying on the covers of the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of my beautiful Bella. I looked towards the squeaking noise of the door and my jaw dropped practically to the floor.

There, Bella was very sexily posed in the door frame, staring at me lying in my black silk pants on the bed. It was what she was wearing that shocked me the most. A silky red baby doll that only had material in the front with strings holding it together in the back, with a matching tiny thong. I suddenly figured out how she wanted me to make it up to her. But was I ready? Oh boy.

**Okay guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy and I have had wicked writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. **

**Important note: The next chapter will very possibly have a lemon in it. Yes, an Edward and Bella lemon. But it may not. I can make the story go either way. What I need from you is to review saying whether the lemon should be in the next chapter or wait a while longer. But this will only happen if I get the reviews telling me what to do. I can't write the next chapter until I know what will happen. So if you want the next chapter, review.**

**Another note: I accept anonymous review as well!**

**XskyXdancerX**


	15. Do You Really

**Chapter 15**

**Do You Really?**

**Author's Note: I have gotten some reviews asking for longer chapters. Now, I can do longer chapters but it's going to take longer for me to get them out, so the longer the chapter is, the longer you have to wait to read it. What I think I'm going to do is, starting with this chapter I will get one chapter out every weekend. SO expect a new chapter some time next Friday Saturday or Sunday. I will try to get the schedule nailed down a little better in the future. But most likely every Friday if I can.**

**On with the story.**

**BPOV**

The minute I saw Edward's expression, I was immediately regretting what I was planning on doing. Was _he_ ready for this? Was _I_ ready for this? I mean, I've only known him for four days for God's sake. But, we do have the house all too ourselves tonight. We should take advantage of that right? Ugh! _If_ only they had moved here in high school and we could have been friends sooner. If I had already loved him for years, I wouldn't feel like I was doing something wrong right now. Not that having sex is wrong, but still. Why do things have to be so complicated? Maybe I should change my plan. Yes, that's it. I'll test him. I'll determine whether or not he really does love me by how far he would be willing to go for me.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding concerned. I realized I had just been standing there letting my mind wander, probably while he suffered a mild heart attack from the sight of me.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought of something, but I'm good now." I smiled seductively at him and made my way over to where he was seated on the bed. "I know how you can make it up to me, baby," I purred as I sat down next to him. The concerned look melted into a look of terror. He definitely wasn't ready for this. What's wrong with me?

"Well, uh, what did you … have in mind?" he asked hesitantly. Ah, game on.

I put my hand on his beautifully sculpted chest and pushed him down roughly, so he was on his back. I quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, making sure I ground my crotch against his. He let out a guttural moan. I began to run my hands up and down the planks of his chest. I bent my head down to place light kisses all over his neck. As I started moving down, placing kisses in a line down his chest, I felt his hands grip my shoulders as I got to the waist band of his pajama pants. I thought he was encouraging me, but I was oh, so very wrong.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked skeptically. He's not stupid; he knows full well what I'm doing.

"Why, I'm giving you a chance to make it up to me silly. But you just don't seem to be going for it," I said, faking innocence. I slipped my fingers into his pants and was about to push them into his boxers when he grabbed my wrist. I giggled.

"Bella, stop. Look, I know I said I would make it up to you and I really should for what I did, but I can't just…sleep with you. I really care about and respect you too much to do that too you." His eyes were sad as he said this, trying not to hurt my feelings. He was playing right into my plan. Even though this is what I wanted to happen, the rejection hurt a little.

"Oh, I see. I guess you really don't love me. If you loved me you would have sex with me," I said sadly, pouting a little. I climbed off Edward and lay on my side of the bed with my back to him. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"But I do," Edward said softly, trying to get me to look at him. I rolled over to face him and glared. The anger towards him felt so wrong.

"Do you, really? Prove it then. Don't you dare ask how. You know how." I sat up and gave him a fixed gaze. I can't believe this was actually working.

Edward hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, gently starting to kiss me. The kiss was very weak and had no feeling. I licked his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth, letting me deepen the kiss. I had to get him going. I took one of his hands and placed it on my breast and moaned loudly into his mouth. With my hand still over his, I pushed it in a circle. I made soft little whimpering noises. Then I got the reaction I wanted. Edward removed his hand from me and pushed away gently, as to not hurt me.

"I just can't do this Bella. It's not right. I love you. I love every little bit of you; I have since the second I saw you in my sister's room. There's nothing in this world I care for more than you. I know that sounds crazy, since I just met you, but I have to go with my gut. We are meant for each other, and I want you in every single way. But, Bella, sex is no way for me to make up for being an idiot. You have no idea how badly I want you, but to me, sex is the ultimate act of love. And Bella, I need you to love me too. We need to love each other with the same passion, or else this sex is just meaningless. I'm not ready for this and I don't think you are either." Well I wasn't quite prepared for that speech, but here was one thing about it that absolutely had me. _I love you_. Without the alcohol! My vision blurred and I felt a tear slowly making its way down my check. Traitor tears.

"Oh Bella, please don't cry. I'm very sorry. Please understand that I'm not rejecting you. I just can't sleep with you yet," he said softly and took me up into his big strong arms.

"It's not that," I whimpered softly, trying not to start sobbing. "You love me. I didn't believe you last time but you really love me," I said, my tear soaked brown eyes gazing intently into his electric green. I then nestled my head into his chest and started to sob, not able to hold them back anymore.

"I do, I truly do. I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me and I would never dream of hurting you. Please give me the chance to get you to fall in love with me too," he whispered into my ear in a sweet voice.

"But Edward, I do l—" I was about to tell him that I did love him, but all of the sudden, it wasn't true. I didn't love Edward. I just felt strangely attracted to him. I couldn't fall in love now. I had my daughter to think about. I can't have him in my life that way, with her there. It just wouldn't work and I had to quickly regroup. "Edward, I don't know what to say. You are just so great, and I really don't deserve you. Of course I will give you the chance to make me love you."

_It would give me time to run from you. I'm sorry._ "But you really shouldn't feel bad right now about hurting my feelings. I only did this to get you to say you loved me, without help from the bottom of a tequila bottle. I know pushing you like this wasn't right, but I figured it would get you to say what needed to be said." I gave him a small smile, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

**EPOV**

Even thought she played me, I couldn't find it in myself to be angry with her. All I could concentrate on was the fact that she didn't love me. I just confessed my undying love to her, so sure she would return it, just to be shot down. This was not how I imagined this conversation going. I figured I would tell her I loved her and she would say it back. Now, for the second time I was telling her I loved her, I was rejected. At least she acknowledged it this time instead of getting mad. Right now she just seemed confused and a little bit sad, but I could tell she was trying to hide that. Nothing about this felt right. Not right at all.

"Oh, well, that's…different," I finally said softly. She just smiled meekly up at me.

"Come on Lover Boy, let's get to sleep," she said and got under the covers. I remembered something, and hesitated.

"Umm… Bella? Aren't you going to change?" I asked her, praying that there is a God and she would say yes.

"I don't think so, babe." Bella winked at me and then waited for my reaction. I just started laughing uncontrollably. She joined me and then we settled into bed.

Bella curled up into my arms and fell asleep immediately. I wasn't so tired, seeing as how it was only about nine-thirty. I bet all that plotting and scheming today made her tired. I had to admit, she did look pretty good today. But just then, something broke me out of my thoughts; her voice.

"I don't love him … I can't…" I heard Bella mumble in her sleep and my heart shattered into a million pieces. "I know I used to feel like that, but I shouldn't… it's not right." This really wasn't making any sense at all to me. She says she doesn't love me, but she did? Oh my God, it's just sleep talking, she doesn't even know what she's saying…right?

"Roxy…I can't love him. Not good for… baby," she moaned quietly. But not a sexy moan; it sounded strangled and pain ridden. What was wrong with my Bella? What did Roxy have to do with love? Was she in love with this Jacob character? Is _that_ why she doesn't love me? But how could that be bad for Roxy? I should just go to sleep, she's just confusing my already muddled mind.

"Fine… you…win. Maybe…I do…lo-love…Ed…Edwar—" I gasped. This was about me after all! But why can't she love me? It seemed as if she was fighting with herself, one side wanted her to love me and the other side didn't. But she loved me! I couldn't stop smiling. But what I couldn't understand is why she wouldn't let herself love me.

I suddenly didn't want to hear anymore. Sure, I knew she loved me now, but I wanted to hear it from her when she was ready, and it was very clear she wasn't. I rolled over and tried to block out her mumbling and fall asleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up to find the spot in bed next to me empty. I heard the shower turn on and guessed that's where Edward was.

My dream last night had been somewhat of a revelation for me. From the second I saw Edward, I was sure I loved him. But I didn't. It wasn't really love I was feeling. I have never known love, only loveless sex. That's what I wanted from Edward. Last night when I realized I didn't really love him, it made me start thinking. I guess what he said really sank in.

In my dream, I was looking into a mirror and arguing with myself. I was arguing that I didn't love him, that I couldn't, I must think of Roxy. My reflection argued that maybe I hadn't loved Edward before, but his words and actions tonight made me sure I truly did love him as he did me. After hours of arguing it seemed, my dream self gave in and admitted she did love him after all. Me? I wasn't too convinced. After all, it was just a dream; it could have been wrong.

Just then, I remembered a phone call I received last night and shot up out of bed. I went over to the bathroom and opened the door to stick my head in.

"Edward?" I said, loud enough so he could hear me over the pounding water. I heard the shower curtain slide back a little and saw Edward's glorious angel face peek out of the shower. The minute he saw me, his face lit up in a smile.

"Yeah, Bella?" he asked, still smiling for some odd reason. I couldn't figure out why he was so happy after what I did to him last night.

"There's somewhere I need to be today, and I really need a shower, like, now. Do you think, I could possibly share the shower with you? I promise to be good; I really do need to get going soon," I almost whined. I admit that part of my reasoning was just to see his perfect naked form.

Edward didn't say anything. He put his arm out and gestured for me to come join him and pulled the curtain open. I walked over to where the shower was, and began to take off the red baby doll that I had slept in. I tried to take it all off quickly in an effort to not tease Edward; I think I had done enough of that for now. But even though I was pretty sure he wouldn't look, he did. He was full on ogling at me and smiling about it, nonetheless! Was he mental this morning? I disregarded that thought and stepped into the shower.

Edward wrapped his arms and pressed his naked form up against mine. "Good morning, love. I trust you slept well, because I know I did," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. It was just as brilliant as the one on his face. It made my knees weak.

"Yes, I did. Although, I don't think I will be wearing that to bed again anytime soon," I said, looking towards the part of the bathroom where I discarded the evil red fabric. "It wasn't too comfortable. I think I might have snapped one of the strings in the back too," I finished and looked back up to Edward. He was still grinning like an idiot.

"Hmm. I rather enjoyed waking up to the sight, but by all means, do what makes you most comfortable." He moved away and turned his back to me, giving me a view of his perfect ass. He grabbed the shampoo and put a big glob on his hand. He came back towards me and moved his hands to my hair as he started to massage the shampoo into my scalp. I never thought that someone washing your hair would ever be considered sensual, but then again, anything is possible when Edward is involved. I bit my lip to keep back a moan.

"So, where is it that you're in such a hurry to get to today?" He asked, moving on to the conditioning. I tried to ignore the feeling his soothing hands were giving me.

"Uh, Roxy wanted to see me today, so I'm heading down to La Push for a while. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be there, and I don't know when the others are getting back, so you might be alone for while." As I started talking he had grabbed the soap and started to rub it all over my body. He had to put one arm around my waist to keep me from falling over, I was shaking so hard.

"I don't have to be alone," he said in an alluring voice. He finished washing me and I was letting the water rinse all of the soap off when Edward turned my back to him and encircled my waist in his arms. He started placing little kisses on the side of my face and my neck. I was having trouble just forming a thought.

"Edward, I have to go see my daughter." I sighed. I wanted to stay with him as much as possible, but I needed my baby. But, maybe… "Why don't you come with me?"

"Really?" he asked, that brilliant smile replacing the serious look. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah. I think it's time you met my little girl."

**EPOV**

This was my chance. My chance to show her that she really does love me. I can't believe I finally get to meet her daughter. Bella says she is the most beautiful thing in the world, but I still think Bella holds that title. Though anything that she created would be just as gorgeous, even if it _was _with someone else.

"I'd love to." I just couldn't stop smiling today. I think my lips might fall off if I keep stretching them this much. And I need my lips for more important things, like kissing Bella.

"Okay. Well, if you're coming, then we're going to have to get out of the shower and get dressed." She turned the water off and went to get out, but I grabbed her arm.

"But, before we do, there's something I need from you first." I crushed her lips to mine and felt her relax in my arms. Yes, this is a very good use for my lips. But it seemed all too soon, the kiss was over.

"Okay, well, we better get dressed, babe," Bella said and walked out of the bathroom.

**That seemed like a good place to stop or else I would have gone on to write so much more and you guys probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter for another week. Don't worry, you will see Edward meeting Roxy in the next chapter. I just couldn't bring myself to put a lemon in this chapter even though most of you said you wanted one, it just didn't seem right, but I promise it's coming up either in the next chapter or the one after it. I hope you enjoyed! Review please. I accept anon. reviews too! Until next time.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	16. Bye Daddy

**Chapter 16**

**Bye Daddy**

* * *

**EPOV**

We pulled up in front of a small old house. It looked very homey and warm. I'm a bit nervous if I'm going being perfectly honest. I hadn't the faintest idea of what I was about to walk in on. But I was doing this for Bella. And I really did want to meet Roxanne.

We got out of the car and went up the walkway, where Bella knocked on the big red door. A few minutes later it was opened by none other than the best mechanic around, Jacob Black.

"Bells!" He said with a big smile and hugged her. "She's been waiting for you ever since you told her you would come last night. It took me hours to get her to calm down enough to sleep." He signed and then noticed me there. "Oh hey. Cullen right? You guys are the ones with the awesome cars." Jake said and I laughed. Bella smacked her forehead.

"Oh man! I'm so rude. Jake this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, but you seem to have already met. I figured that since Edward was such a big part of my life, he should know that other big parts, is it okay I brought him?" Bella bit her lip as she waited.

"Oh yeah, it's totally fine. Roxy loves meeting new people. She will be thr-" Jacob started to say but was cut off by a little screech.

"MOMMY!!" The little voice shouted and I heard the thudding of little feet running. All of the sudden a little blur of black hair launched herself at Bella and was in her arms before I knew what was going on.

"Well hello to you too, Roxy baby." My angel chuckled. The smile on Bella's face was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She must really love this girl.

"I missed you mommy." Roxy said as Bella put her down and we walked into the little house. Then she spotted me. She walked over to me and tugged on my pant leg. "Who are you?"

"My name's Edward, I'm a friend of your mommy's. You must by Roxanne. I heard so much about you but no one ever said I was meeting someone more beautiful than a movie star." I said crouching down to her level to look her in the eyes. She blushed and my heart soared. It was the same blush as Bella's.

"Hear that daddy? Mr. Edward says I'm prettier than a movie star. You always she I'm pretty just like mommy. Does that mean mommy's prettier than a movie star, too Mr. Edward?" She asked turning she cute smile back to me.

"Why yes it does." I said looking at Bella. She blushed deeply.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a second?" Jacob asked her and then pulled her into the kitchen leaving me with my new friend.

"So Roxy, what do you like to do?" I asked her. She giggled and ran into another room, coming back with something pink in her hands. She plopped onto the floor and slid the material onto her feet. My guess was they were ballet slippers.

"I dance!" Roxy screamed and started twirling around the room. Oh, god, she looked so much like Bella. So sweet and graceful. When she stopped spinning she came back to me and curtsied.

"You are so talented, just like your mommy. Did you know that your mommy dances too. She's a ballerina just like you." I said to her and her face lit up and she turned to see Bella and Jacob walk back into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Really mommy?" She asked excitedly. "You ballerina just like me?" She ran over to Jacob and he picked her up and brought her level with Bella's head. Bella leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"That's right baby. I'm a dancer too. When I was little your daddy used to help me practice my ballet. Although he got mad when I made him wear tights and a leotard. But it was pretty funny." Bella took Roxy from Jacob's arms and they sat over on the couch.

**BPOV**

I was so thrilled with what Jacob had told me, I just couldn't stop smiling.

_talk in the kitchen_

"_Bella you remember Sam and Emily right?" He asked me pulling me into the kitchen. We sat down at his small table._

"_Yes, of course, how could I ever forget?" I said laughing at the memory of Emily and I watching Jacob and Sam leaning to dance with each other. "What about them?"_

"_Well they moved to Maine two or so years ago and they are getting married." Jake said looking excited._

"_Oh that is so great! I wish I could congratulate them." _

"_Well the thing is I'm going to be Sam's best man and I need to get to Maine and well I need to leave early tomorrow morning. I'm going to need to be gone for a month since I'm going down for the wedding preparations, which start a few weeks before the wedding. I was going to take Roxy with me just because I couldn't leave her here and there was no one to watch her. But I had an idea, and you are welcome to reject it if you are not comfortable with it but I just wanted to run it by you. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking her in for a month while I'm gone?" The second the words were out of Jacob's mouth, my heart was soaring and I could hardly think straight I was so happy._

"_Oh Jake I would love that! But how would Roxy feel about this, she's only known me for a few days, would she be okay with saying with someone be barely knows? Besides, I'm not exactly alone. I am _

_spending the summer with Edward and his family. It's his sister Alice, my college roommate, her boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend Emmett, who is Edward's brother. Their parents just left to spend two years in France on an extended sabbatical. Are you comfortable with that?" I asked worried._

"_Bella, it's fine. I trust you completely. And Roxy is okay with it. I asked her the other day if she would want to and she said yes before I even go the whole question out. She really loves you Bells." He smiled sweetly at me._

"_Okay, then, it's settled. When will she be coming over?" I was so excited! A whole month with my little girl._

"_Well she's all packed and ready to go, I just need today to get ready, so you could take her whenever you leave here today." I started to jump up and down I was thrilled. Jacob just laughed at me and we walked back to see Roxy dancing for Edward._

I positioned her on my lap as we sat on the couch and Edward sat down next to us. I ran my fingers through her silky black hair and then remember something important. _It wasn't my house. _I probably should have asked Edward or Alice first before I told Jacob yes. Of course, I could just go back to my house with Roxy, but then I wouldn't be with Edward all the time.

Still playing with my baby's hair, I leaned over to Edward and whispered in his ear. "I realize this is very rude of me but I just told Jacob that Roxy could come stay with me for a month while Jacob is out of town but then I remembered, I'm not staying in my own home. I know I could go back to my-" I was completely babbling only to be stopped by Edward pushing a finger up to my lips.

"Say no more. You will not go back to your house. You are going to bring that adorable little angel back to my house. We will just have to keep her away from Alice." I giggled at his statement, thinking of all the torturous shopping Alice would try to force upon my little Roxy. I turned back to my little angel to find her watching us intently. She flashed my her little angelic smile that reminded me so much of Jacob when he was younger.

"Roxy baby, how would you like to come stay with me and Edward at his house while daddy is away at Uncle Sam's wedding?" The minute I said the words stay with me Roxy started squealing and hopped off my lap, run into her room, and came out pulling a bag on wheels that was almost as big as her and stopped in front of us.

"YES, YES, YES!! Roxy stay with mommy!! Hold on. Let me go tell daddy." She let go of her bag, which Edward picked up and brought out to the car right away, and skipped into Jake's room. I could hear her shouting. "Daddy!! I goin wit Mommy and Edward, haf fun wit Uncley Sam! Bye bye!!" She ran back to me and jumped up into my arms, both of us giggling. Just then Jacob came running out of his room.

"Roxy you can't leave without giving your poor old dad a hug!" Jake whined. I found that quite amusing. I passed Roxy over to Jake and they hug and said goodbye. "You be good for you mom now, okay baby?" Jacob sad quietly as tears started to fill up in his eyes. It was clear that in the past five years Jake hadn't been away from her for a long amount of time. The poor guy, but he was going to have to learn sometime I guess.

"Don't wo-wee daddy, I will." Roxy said quietly and kissed him on the cheek. Jake handed her back to me and a tear finally broke loose and rolled down his face.

"I'll take good care of her Jakey." I called him by the childhood name he always loved. "Feel free to call us every night, you have my number." I said softly. He just nodded. He waved to us as we walked out of the door and got into the car where Edward was waiting.

"So Miss Roxanne Black, would you like to meet my family, they are staying with us too?" Edward asked her. Roxy smiled at him from the back seat and clapped her hands. Edward was beaming as he looked out the front window. He was practically glowing with happiness. He aready loved my daughter after only spending an hour with her. In the second, I knew.

Oh, I knew alright.

I was, in fact, deeply in love with Edward Cullen.

I gently took his hand in mine as we made our way back to the Cullen mansion. He looked over at me and smiled his face full of love. I returned the look.

* * *

**Author's note: okay guys, sorry it was so short but I've been busy lately. I have to go back to school next week so I may not be writing as much but I promise I will try to write as much as I can. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more encounters between Edward and Jacob in **

**the near future. So even though I may not be writing much, please have patience and stay with the story. So that's all for now. Review please!**

**XskyXdancerX**


	17. I'm so very sorry

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF INTO THE OCEAN:

I am discontinuing this story. I thank you all very much for reading it and apologize to those who really like it but I'm not too happy with the way I made the story go and I am completely uninterested in it. Who knows, maybe in a while I'll get some kind of inspiration and write more of it but don't get your hopes up. I will be starting a new story and will be posting the first chapter soon. I already have it written I just have to type it up now and I think this story has a lot more promise so keep an eye open. Thank you all so much for your support of this story and I will see you all soon!

XskyXdancerX


End file.
